


REPAY

by xiaoyang_0312



Category: Le Rouge et Le Noir - Opéra Rock, Le Rouge et Le Noir - Stendhal | The Red and The Black - Stendhal
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyang_0312/pseuds/xiaoyang_0312
Summary: 大概是一战背景的AU（？）玛于cp向
Relationships: Julien Sorel/Mathilde de la Môle
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

一颗子弹打过来，于连摔倒在地上，疼痛感立即闪电般从腿部蔓延至全身，让他在满是泥浆的地上翻滚了几圈，情不自禁的蜷缩起来大声地呻吟。他双手紧紧掐住大腿，拼命抬起腿，尽管这样的动作让疼痛感更加剧烈，但当他看到他的小腿至少还没有被炸飞的时候他还是松了口气。

毕竟失去一条腿是件很糟糕的事，他已经见过有的士兵的腿被炸掉后，要么就在伤口愈合前已经感染死去，要么就只能永远拿着拐杖一瘸一拐地走路而得不到任何补贴——本来国家会给补贴的，奈何这场战争中伤兵太多，并没有这么多钱。

不过现在他的腿也没有好到哪里去，裤腿已经不见了，膝盖以下一片血肉模糊，不断地躺着血，脚还可以动一动，但小腿骨也许已经裂了。他还可以移动，但那痛不欲生的感觉会折磨着他，让他的脑袋晕乎乎的。周围一片混乱，子弹嗖嗖地在他头上飞过，远处还时不时有乱飞的榴散弹的巨响，同时带着大地的颤抖。

人们对自己的命运总是带着盲目的乐观，在于连自愿参兵时，他从未想过自己在今天会被打伤了小腿跌倒在泥潭里，在这场战役结束后或许会没有被人发现，然后被晚上从战壕出来的德国佬用短刀杀掉——在战争快要结束时，这样的消息不胫而走。那时的他只知道，他那野蛮的父亲因为认为瘦弱的自己只是个吃白饭的废物，把自己的木匠事业只传给了他那两个强壮却没有脑子的哥哥。而他，如果想要不被人们嘲笑是“索雷尔家那个没用的小儿子”，想要出人头地，只能穿上黑色的教士袍，或是穿上红色的军装。所以当战争到来时，所有人都对于“那个索雷尔家的小教士去参军了”而感到惊讶，只有谢郎神父摇摇头对于连说：“去吧，教士袍并不适合你。”

但于连没想到的是，军队和神学院一样可怕，甚至更加可怕。这里也一样满是为了一点能填饱肚子的军饷而来的穷人，而且没有了上帝的顾忌，更加肆无忌惮。当他们知道于连会用拉丁背整本圣经时，都笑着叫他“小神父”，吃饭时还让他最后一个拿到面包，并嘲笑他：“上帝能赐给你面包吗，小神父？”。这样恶趣味的调侃重重地伤了于连的自尊，让他在一群乡巴佬中也没法抬起头来，但他却无能为力。毕竟在战场上没有人会在乎你有多博学多才，活下去，同时多杀几个德国佬才是硬道理，而这和于连当初想着通过当兵像拿破仑那样走向高位完全不同。

至少现在先要活下去。于连咬着牙脱下皮带，紧紧地拴在小腿上来止血——这让他疼得差点昏过去，费尽了他所有的力气，他累得躺倒下去。他没有叫战友停下来帮自己，现在大家都杀红了眼，所有人都向前冲，去杀德国佬。现在在他眼中的世界，一切都倒了过来，就像以前被父亲赶出家门躺在河边时那要，只不过那时身边的是流水和飞鸟，而现在是硝烟和飞奔的战友。

于连看到富勒也提着刺刀冲了过去，这打断了他的思路。他吃力地稍稍抬起胸想看看自己这唯一亲密的战友，但就在这时一个口径巨大的炮弹在不远处爆炸了。这让他完全呆住了，也许是躺在地上的缘故，爆炸声听起来特别巨大，他就像被扔出的鱼线一样，肌肉僵硬，身体紧绷，像癫痫患者或者鬼上身一样全身上下都在颤抖，甚至疼得几乎失去感觉的小腿也无法忍受这样的动作。他紧紧盯着富勒前进的方向，看见一大片泥土像一堵墙一样掀起，接着狠狠地砸下来，泥土落下时低沉的声音像是吃人的妖魔可怕的叹息，而富勒的身影就这样消失了。

一种冰冷的感觉充斥着于连的全身——富勒被刚才炸弹掀起的泥土活埋了。

和于连不同，富勒是被迫参军的，参军前，他有着一间自己的小木厂。于连和他是从小的朋友，尽管于连常常瞧不起自己这位头脑简单的伙伴，但每次父亲发火把自己赶出门时他都会去找富勒。在部队里，富勒也是他唯一一位亲密的战友。在不用去杀德国佬时，他们常常坐在一起发呆，富勒在哀叹自己的小木厂现在无人管理，而于连则在懊恼自己无法像拿破仑那样在战场上立功。“唉！唉！再这样打仗下去我在维丽叶的木厂就要倒闭了！”富勒总是这么说，而于连并不会回应他。谁知道在这场战争中会有多少工厂倒闭呢？有时他又说：“也许我的木厂也不一定会倒闭，这场战争死了这么多人，需要很多木棺材，如果我能抓住这个机会说不定能大赚一笔呢！”有时候打完一场战役，富勒还胡说八道：“唉！于连我的朋友，如果在打下一场战的时候我死了，我的木厂就交给你来管理吧！”对此，于连总是嗤之以鼻，暗暗嘲笑自己的朋友只想着自己以前的生意。

但现在于连只想知道富勒是否还活着。他用双肘支撑起身体，左腿蹬地，拖着受伤的右腿，靠着并不强壮的前臂一步一步爬过去。每移动一步都要花很大力气，刻骨铭心的疼痛让他差点昏过去。也不知道靠哪来力气，于连爬到了富勒刚才所在的地方，就在那儿，一个尖尖的东西从下面伸了出来，看上去就像钢一样坚硬，周围的泥土则十分松散。那东西露出来好几厘米。仔细一看，是一把刺刀的顶端。很明显，富勒就在泥土下面。

军队里面，时常会安排一些坑道兵，他们会用铲子或者锄头挖开泥土，找到刚好处于这种险境下的战友，把他们救出来。不过，经常事与愿违，总是晚到一步。到最后，士兵的眼睛睁得很大，脸色也早已发青。 

快，赶快行动。

他翻过身，忍不住叫出声来。因为和地面的摩擦，小腿伤口又裂开了，疼痛感十分剧烈，于连嘶哑的吼叫一直持续着，手指也弯曲了。自己的朋友被埋得到底有多深呢？要是现在有什么东西可以刨开泥土那该有多好啊。但周围什么都没有，连一个可以用来挖掘的工具都没有。唯一的方法就是拉出这把刺刀，用它来挖开泥土，但这样会耗费更长时间。他似乎听到了富勒的呼喊，也许这只是他的想象，因为被埋在泥土里的人想让外面的人听到呼喊声是几乎不可能的，即使没有被埋得很深。于连双手不断地挖着，用手刨开了刺刀周围的泥土，把从前只拿过圣经的手指弄得生疼。他到底花了多少时间，两分钟还是三分钟？这么长的诗经，富勒可能早已死了吧。因为不断重复挖土，于连肩膀一阵酸痛，这样的姿势让他疲惫不堪，他无法坚持很长时间，他的体力即将耗尽，喘得也很凶，肱二头肌有些僵硬，已经开始抽筋了。肉体和精神上的痛苦让他脑子一片空白，眼泪不断地流着。他用双手拉着刺刀尖端，用尽全力把它扯了出来，接着伸出手臂擦了擦脸上的眼泪，继续不断挖掘着，想要把里面的人拉出来。但刺刀下面什么都没有，他愤怒地把刺刀插进了泥土，嘴上仍咆哮着。多少时间过去了？小腿的疼痛感越来越明显。于连嘴中不断地咆哮着，眼泪控制不住地流出来，手上使劲拨开泥土。终于，他摸到了一件男式法兰绒上装，接着是滑滑的头盔，最终，于连看到了自己的朋友的脸。他的朋友双眼紧闭着，像是睡着了一样。

于连一边哭，一边挖开更多的泥土，身体其他部分也慢慢露了出来。肩膀、上半身和腰，全都看得一清二楚。他哭得像头牛一样，嘴上不停说着一些他以前从来不会说的傻话：“一切都很好，你不要担心。”就好像富勒可以听到一样。如果让其他人听到这些煽情的话，那会是多么丢脸。事实上，哭泣的真正原因是因为怕死。于连心里特别清楚，尽管他每天都会把自己洗漱得干干净净，在别人面前都是严肃得像个教士而不是士兵，但这两年来自己都怕得要死。这个时候他多么想要有人安抚他，告诉他不要害怕，轻轻握住他的手不放，让他安心，像父母拍着孩子的肩膀讲道理那样安慰他，或者紧紧抱住他，哭到眼泪干涸。但他周围一个人也没有，你不在，我也不在，没有人能够告诉他应该怎么办。也许有一天，自己会和现在躺在身下的富勒一样，默默死去，而另一个受了伤的士兵会发现他。想到这里，他的眼泪就止不住。战争已经到了尾声。一滴滴眼泪掉落到战友身上，那是他年轻朝气的象征，是生命的绽放。于连仰望着望着天空，心里埋怨着上帝，想着为什么没有人来帮助他。

正是这个时候，有一个巨大的炮弹飞了过来，危险万分，就像是在嘴边点燃炸药包一样。炮弹一下就爆炸了，看起来和打靶用的飞盘一样，飞得很快，让人感到眩晕，最后炸得粉碎。

也许，这就是上帝给他的回应。


	2. 骑士

玛蒂尓德·拉莫尔上尉骑着马，在这片刚刚结束一场战役的战场上巡视。  
本来这场战是可以避免的，战争快要结束了，无论是士兵们还是对面的德国佬，大家都不想再打下去了，做最后一个死在战场上的人要比第一个死在战场上的人还要愚蠢。但军官们可不是这么想的，军队高层只想占领更多的土地，以在谈判桌上具有更有利的地位。玛蒂尓德就是其中一个。现在那些有钱的大商人慢慢崛起，拉莫尔家虽然还是名声显赫，但地位也在慢慢衰落，如果她能立下足够大的军功，拉莫尔家也许就会再次崛起。她多么希望士兵们能多攻占30米，再攻占30米，仿佛只要往前攻占一点点，这场战争的结局就会彻底地改变似的。  
马蹄在泥地上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，玛蒂尓德不用看都能猜到地上的泥浆已经将马蹄浸没了。前两天刚下了一场大雨，原来泥泞的泥地变得更加湿黏，让人作呕。天空灰蒙蒙的，空气中弥漫着火药的气味，地上随处可见焦黑的印记——那是弹炮留下的痕迹，有的还要在燃烧的残火。当玛蒂尓德刚参军时，这样的军旅生活还会让她感到兴奋，她和普通的士兵一样冲在前线，杀死眼前的敌人。但现在她已经感到厌恶了，只在每场战役结束后骑着马巡视一下战场看看伤亡情况，同时一枪崩掉那些被吓得屁滚尿流只会不停地说“救救我，救救我”的落马的德国佬。战场上没有同情，玛蒂尓德这么想。  
玛蒂尓德是军队中唯一一位女上尉。她有着一头金色短发，身材颀长，却有着和士兵一样好的身手——也许是因为她以前常常骑马的缘故。她有着一双天使般的蓝眼睛，让士兵们都对这位奇怪的女上尉心服口服，却有着一颗魔鬼般桀骜不驯的心。  
在拉莫尔府，仆人们都惧怕她，她的父母和兄弟都让着她，和她一样年轻的贵族们都希望能够成为她的好友，却又害怕她的嘲笑。与人交谈时，她能够那样微笑着说出一些无伤大雅的话，但在事后反复仔细品味才能让人意识到被戳到了痛处，而且越想越让人痛不欲生。因此在拉莫尔府，玛蒂尓德可以为所欲为，她会穿着奇怪的丧服在府里走来走去，只为了纪念四五百年前的拉莫尔侯爵；她读遍所有贵族阶级所唾骂的书，在与人谈论时把对方数落地一无是处；她还骑马——这本只是属于男人的运动——她会挑最难驯服的马骑上整整一天。有一次，她骑了拉莫尔侯爵的一匹惯于撒野的高头大马。大家都说那匹马性子太烈了她驾驭不了。可玛蒂尓德照样稳稳地贴在马背上，扬鞭抽打胯下的坐骑，抽得它冒出血来，同时用马刺夹那畜生的肚子。等她跨下马背，那匹马已是遍体鳞伤血迹斑斑，满嘴白沫，不住地打着哆嗦。她有着和男人一样的胆略和精力，她应该生作一位男子，拉莫尔侯爵常常这样说。  
有一天晚宴上，有人谈论起了战争，谈到了拿破仑和他的军队，谈到了远洋海外为法兰西战斗的士兵——这放在一百年前的贵族圈子里可是一个危险的话题，但现在已经无关紧要了。大家都在谈论有哪个大商人借着战争大赚了一笔，成为当地最富裕的人，又谈论到战争可以带来的好处。玛蒂尓德听得无聊得用勺子轻轻敲打着桌面，最后忍不住插了一句：  
“躲在背后悄悄悄悄捞好处，这算什么？敢在战场上立下军功，这才是应该获得的好处！”  
也许是应了玛蒂尓德的这句话，过了不久，这场轰动世界的战争就爆发了。在巴黎，到处都贴着爱国传单。人们纷纷穿上军装，提起步枪，扬言要“杀光那些混蛋德国佬”，人人热血沸腾，仿佛下一秒就要为祖国而献身一样。  
玛蒂尓德向拉莫尔侯爵请求，让她也上到战场去。她有着不亚于男子的体魄，认为自己也能像男子一样在战场冲锋陷阵。  
“让我上战场去吧。若他们脆弱如木，那我就坚硬如铁；若他们人数众多，那我将化为火焰。穿着繁复的长裙，成为某人的妻子不能证明我的价值，我要让我的名字成为一把刺穿心脏与灵魂的利刃，让我的名字流芳百世，这才是我存在的意义。”  
拉莫尔侯爵自然是不会同意的，一个女子怎么能混进军队里呢？更何况是自己的女儿？她也许能给拉莫尔这个姓氏带来显赫的名声，但也有可能为拉莫尔家族蒙羞，他了解自己的女儿，他害怕桀骜不驯的她在纪律严明的军队中会惹出什么事来。但是某一天，玛蒂尓德剪掉了她漂亮的长发，下令让仆人扔掉她的那些裙子，把一封表明决心的信送到拉莫尔侯爵桌前时，他最终还是妥协了。  
“你的人生之路别人无法替你走，你将独自一人走过这条你自己选择的道路。无论是好是坏，你都将独自承担，这就是你要付出的代价，没人会体谅你，没人能设身处地地为你痛苦，没人会感受到你藏于内心的寒冷。”当拉莫尔侯爵用长剑轻拍玛蒂尓德的肩膀时说，“如你所愿，我将册封你为骑士，同时也任命你为上尉。”  
玛蒂尓德没有在意父亲的话，她在军队如鱼得水，虽然大家一开始都对这位不是通过正常途径得到军衔的女上尉有些排斥，但玛蒂尓德的美貌、魅力和雷厉风行的风格很快就折服了他们。而那些士兵，则无动于衷，他们只管自己每天能否吃到面包喝到热汤，明天能否活下去——那些认为德国佬的子弹软弱无力，砸在军装上就像熟透的梨一样，一下就会烂掉的人早已经死了，而那些曾经热血沸腾高喊要为祖国战斗的人一到战场就不见了身影。特别是现在战争快结束的时候，当走进战壕对士兵讲话时，她发现自己是在浪费热情，每说到要用最后一击消灭敌人，几乎只听得到含糊不清的回答，士兵们无精打采地垂着头，朝向军鞋，畏畏缩缩地点头附和。这不仅仅是怕死，而且死亡就在面前。先死后死都一样，这太可笑了。  
马嘶鸣了一声，不肯走了，玛蒂尓德向用马刺刺一下这畜生让它继续走，但在此之前她无意间低头看了一下，发现地上躺着一个人，他身体的一部分埋在泥浆里，蜷缩成一团，就像胎儿还在母亲肚子里一样，只有他身上红色的军装还是那么刺眼。  
也许他已经死了。玛蒂尓德翻身下马，把这个人从泥潭里拖出来的时候这么想，不知道为什么，她竟不担心泥浆会把她刷得干干净净的军装弄脏。万幸，人还活着，这时候应该叫担架员来的，但现在这里离部队驻扎的地方这么远，战役刚结束，那里一定是一团糟，不知道这个人还能不能撑到她叫来担架员。  
这是一个年轻的小伙子，看样子只有二十岁，有着一头卷发，眉目清秀得像个小姑娘。若是平时，他一定很讨女人喜欢。但现在，他的脸因为痛苦而扭曲了，毫无血色。他的一条小腿血肉模糊，泥浆和血混在一起，不知道骨头有没有断，膝盖下方绑着一条皮带，看样子是他为了止血给自己绑的。还好他身上其他地方看上去没有什么大伤，现在只是因为失血过多晕过去了。  
玛蒂尓德认出来了，这个年轻的士兵叫索雷尔。在军队里，大家都叫他小神父索雷尔，没有人叫过他的全名，玛蒂尓德也是偶然间才知道了他的姓名，叫于连·索雷尔。索雷尔在参军前是个神学生，据说是这样的，玛蒂尓德想起来了。他确实与众不同，眼睛并不一致盯着枪支与面包，永远一副严肃的表情，好像怀里捧着一本圣经。她唯一看见他不是这样的神态是在战地医院的时候。本来军队有一位随军神父的，但仗打着打着神父就不见了，有人说是因为怕死逃走了，于是于连便暂时接管了这个任务。那一天，玛蒂尓德到战地医院看伤员，正遇上听完一位临死的士兵的祷告的于连。  
“他们在受苦，上尉。”于连穿着属于神父的黑色教袍，黑色的眼睛中有泪水在打转，“他们不得不承受着巨大的痛苦，就像耶稣一样。医院里没有足够的吗啡。他们无法寄信，只能被葬在这里的公墓他们的父母最终只会收到来自军队冷冰冰的讣告，连在自己孩子的墓前吊唁的机会都没有。”说完，眼泪就从他那双漂亮的眼睛里流了出来，他的眼神里也充满了痛苦与同情。玛蒂尓德受到了极大的震撼，“于连·索雷尔”这个名字也记在了她的心里。  
这时个多么与众不同的人！他拥有着一颗在现在这个社会上少有的心，他应该活下去。玛蒂尓德想道。她把于连抬起来，放在了自己的马背上，还在昏迷中的于连无意识地哼了一声。她的军装也被泥弄得脏兮兮的。  
“来吧，骑上我的马，让我把你带回去。”


	3. 医院

玛蒂尓德并不是第一次来前线医院，但是第一次觉得医院里是如此的让人无法忍受。

昨天傍晚，所有人都看到军装上满是泥的玛蒂尓德·拉莫尔上尉骑着她的高头大马奔向医院，而在马上，还有一个奄奄一息的士兵。这在士兵里引起了一点小轰动，在他们看来，会把想要投降的德国佬一枪打死的拉莫尔上尉并不是这么近人情的，更何况她救回来的这个小伙子是部队里最古怪的于连。

经医生检查，于连的右腿小腿韧带撕裂，跟腱拉伤，万幸的是炮弹只伤了皮肉，并没有骨折，不然他的下半生只能一瘸一拐走路了。然而，最重要的手术是要刮掉腿上伤口化脓后的异物（前线医院的设备还是可以完成这次手术的），于连被发现时已经有半个身子埋在泥土里了，伤口上的血和泥混在了一起，如果没有及时清理，肌肉还是可能会感染坏死。医生仔细地包扎好伤口，宣布成功做完手术，再把病人送到了一间特别宽敞的大厅里养伤。那里挤满了生命垂危的伤员，大伤小伤都有，缺胳膊断腿的随处可见。当然，也有一些恢复得好的士兵，打着石膏，缠着绷带，开心地玩着牌。

四年以来，医院所有人每天都手忙脚乱的。护士们（还有不少是附近修道院的修女，她们会在伤员床头放一个有耶稣受难小像的十字架）像谷仓里四下逃窜的老鼠一样，每个人都一路小跑着赶去护理伤员，她们手忙脚乱地护理伤员受伤的皮肤，处理流血不止的伤口；医生们被迫放弃医治被病痛折磨的士兵；外科医生需要坚持72个小时不眠不休完成手术，弯着腰，忍着抽筋的不适去锯开伤员的股骨、胫骨和肱骨。仿佛战争结束还是遥遥无期，也许还需要一场大的胜利来结束这一切，玛蒂尓德想。打纸牌的伤员发出刺耳的笑声，以及整个病房里都弥漫着用来消毒的烟熏的气味，都让玛蒂尓德忍不住皱紧眉头，还有垂死伤员没日没夜的呻吟声，玛蒂尓德听了都快要崩溃了。

于连的床在大厅的角落，玛蒂尓德昨天把他带过来之后就离开了，她今天来时，于连已经醒了。听说昨天他醒后问了一位战友的状况后（而那位战友大概是已经死了），便一直都一言不发。但小腿的疼痛是这么明显（而且为了救出富勒，伤势变得更加严重了），于连忍受着伤口带来的疼痛，一直呻吟着，身体颤抖得特别厉害，必须要绑在床上才能稳住他。极致的疼痛再加上之前大量失血，让他的脑袋一阵阵地眩晕，思维也一片混乱。他大概能够感觉到小腿，它还真实存在着。当然，情况还是比较糟糕。这是一条在第一次世界大战中受伤的腿，但它的功能并没有消失，还能用来走路。

玛蒂尓德看了看在病床上颤抖的于连，拉住了一位拿着一盘刚刚擦洗过伤员的血水匆匆走过的修女：“小姐，他疼得那么厉害，为什么不给他打一支吗啡？”

修女见自己繁忙的工作被打断了，很是不满，但面对眼前的上尉，她还是毕恭毕敬地放下了水盆，手擦了擦裙子，指了指大厅里满床的伤员：“我们的吗啡不够，上尉。您看，这里这么多伤员。他们应该学会坚强点。”她又指了指于连床头的耶稣小像，“看，他也在受苦。”

“您好，拉莫尔上尉，我可以帮您些什么吗？”

玛蒂尓德认为人类世界分为两类：一类是供使役用的牲畜，被迫劳作，直到没有一点儿力气，过一天算一天。另一类是精英阶层，总是被授予各种好处，这都得益于他们的“个人系数”。玛蒂尓德喜欢这个说法，有一天，她在一份军事报告上看到了这几个字，于是记了下来。

而现在站在她面前的唐博，前线医院里的外科医生主任，就出色地展示了第一类人的各种特性：勤劳、微不足道、固执愚蠢、服从一切。如果没有玛蒂尓德，他可能还只是一位流离在巴黎街头的失业外科医生，而不是像现在这样不仅在医院有了口饭吃，还小赚了一笔——天知道他是这么在这什么都没有的医院里捞到钱的，反正也没有人管。他对玛蒂尓德毕恭毕敬，就像一条摇着尾巴的哈巴狗。

“昨天我带回来的那个士兵，他的伤势怎么样？”

“我亲爱的会长……”

他对所有人（当然这个“所有人”并不包括那些士兵）都称呼“会长”，这是因为现在大家都是某个公司或者某个委员会的会长，就像意大利人总是称呼“某某博士”一样，唐博喜欢这种简单又实用的巴结方式。

“我亲爱的会长，你想知道的这件事……”

他显得没有底气，有些尴尬，脸上挂着一丝焦虑。玛蒂尓德皱起了眉头。

唐博还没有足够的想象力去编造些什么，于是，他便说道：“事情可以很好，也可以很坏！如果伤口处理得好，没有感染，恢复得好，两个月内就能恢复得像原来那样。但是如果感染了，有没有足够的抗生素，他的腿可能会瘸掉，甚至……”唐博顿了顿，咽了口口水，看了玛蒂尓德一眼，“最坏的情况的话……甚至可能要截肢。”

“那就给他打抗生素。”玛蒂尓德冷冷地看着眼前的医生。

“但是，我亲爱的会长，还是有很多问题，很多的麻烦事！你简直就想象不到！”他边说边喘着气，向玛蒂尓德解释上级的医疗物资是怎么分配的，抗生素有多昂贵，现在医院的伤员有多少，需求量是怎么远远大于供应的……“总之，现在的抗生素少得可怜，我们没办法给他打足够的抗生素，只能看他运气如何了！”

“难道就没有别的办法了吗？”玛蒂尓德有些生气。她讨厌“运气”这个词，她觉得这是虚无缥缈的东西，是她所无法掌握的。

“毕竟那只是一个下士……”唐博有些奇怪为什么拉莫尔上尉会如此关系这位不起眼的士兵，比他伤得更严重的人多得是。“除非是像您这样的重要的军官，我们一定会给您提供最好的医疗资源，还会有独自的病房，不会被别的人打扰！”外科主任想趁机拍拍马屁，却没想到玛蒂尓德已经黑着脸走开了。

“他本可以恢复得像正常人那样的，却因为没有抗生素而可能会落下残疾……”玛蒂尓德在医院外踢着鞋跟，喃喃自语道。她又想起了于连从前在战地医院为临死的士兵祈祷时那双满含泪水的黑色眼睛——而他现在却被绑在病床上，身体忽冷忽热，眼神涣散，护士们却只会和他说“坚强一点”。她又想起在战壕时，于连手里总捧着一本拉丁文圣经——也只有他背诵那些拉丁文时能够得到大家最纯粹的尊重；晚上分晚饭时，那些小伙子们都像匹饿狼一样扑过去，生怕自己喝不到一口热汤，只有于连站在旁边冷冷地看着，直到人们都走开了才去拿那份属于自己的晚餐。还有泥浆里的于连，喝着汤的于连，分发香烟的于连，那个在夜晚远远坐着的、在黑暗里弯着腰的、借着微弱的灯光看书的于连……奇怪，从前玛蒂尓德从来没有在乎过这个人的存在，现在这些画面却都一股脑地涌了上来，也不知道哪些画面是真，哪些画面只是自己想象出来的。他们只是互相打过照面，眼神有过交汇，寒暄过一两次，或许也曾远远地对着对方笑笑，除此之外，他们没有过更多交流。

“他是一个多么与众不同的人啊。”玛蒂尓德最后作出结论，“像他这样的人，不应该就这样死去，不应该失去一条腿，他应该精彩地活着。的确，他只是一个下士，但这不就是一个军衔的问题么，我的母亲可以因为可怜的勒布尔基尼翁男爵陪伴了她二十年而让他升了省长。这样小的问题，我可以解决它。”

当天晚上，玛蒂尓德写了一封信，以紧急加密的方式寄了出去。

第二天下午，前线医院里发生不小的轰动，有两名士兵来到了医院那满是伤员的大厅。他们军服整洁，胡子刮得干干净净，周身被光环环绕着，显得无比自信，看得出他们是把守司令部的警卫。在众人的目光下，他们走到于连床前，一个整理起了他的身份资料，一个拿出了一个代表着少尉军衔的奖章别在了于连的肩膀上，然后宣称上级要求给于连·索雷尔少尉一个独立的病房和应有的医治。看着于连的床被推了出去，人们议论纷纷，有的人猜疑，有的人嘲笑，有的咒骂，大家都对这个古怪的下士忽然升为少尉的事情感到不满

但玛蒂尓德不在乎，当她看到那针抗生素打入于连体内时，她有些得意：“是我救了他的性命，我给了他第二次生命。”


	4. 疗伤

于连望着窗户，试图为这两天发生的事情理清思路。窗户紧闭着，烟熏的味道让他感觉快要窒息了，唐博医生却不肯让于连打开窗户透透气。“这是在熏烟消毒，为了避免你的伤口再次感染的。”唐博医生这样冷冷地拒绝了他的请求。真奇怪，唐博在和玛蒂尓德说话时永远时点头哈腰的，对自己却是这样的态度。虽说玛蒂尓德是上尉而自己只是个少尉……

少尉！虽然说于连一直渴望着能够在这场战争中右迁，但这一切都太奇怪了。于连闭上眼，再次回想发生的一切。飞来的子弹、用来止血的皮带、富勒的刺刀、无边无际的泥土、玛蒂尓德的高头大马、有一条细杠和一颗星的肩章、移动的病床……这一切都太魔幻太荒谬了，于连的思路一片混乱。

但是这是少尉！这是一切混乱的源头，让于连异常激动异常，甚至有些控制不住自己的情感。在此之前，于连对自己的未来毫无希望。四年的战争，每天都是在死亡边缘徘徊，却依旧只是一个无名小卒，连他想象中的一官半职都没有，退伍后还是只能回到维丽叶，回到自己那粗鲁的父亲的木厂里。也许还会有一小笔退伍金——但于连听说现在国库紧张，法兰西可能支付不起这笔钱了。总之，在这四年里除了吃过子弹，他一无所获，也无法回到过去的生活，背诵圣经，教授拉丁文——没有人会认为一个杀过人的退伍兵能够成为上帝的仆人。士兵们在四年的战争里，没日没夜地在枪林弹雨中穿梭，他们可能再也找不回原来的自己，余下的一生都要承受着肩上那看不见的重量。

但现在，于连不再需要担心这个问题，他成为了少尉，虽然这个军衔来得太突然太莫名其妙，但这个有一条细杠和一颗星的肩章至少是真实存在的，这意味着他的名字将被记录在一个团队的花名册里，能拥有一笔稳定的收入和一个不低的地位，能骑着一匹全阿尔萨斯最漂亮的马在轻骑兵团里排练战斗队形——医生已经告诉他他的腿完全没事了，很快就能恢复正常，只不过每次护士扶着他一瘸一拐地走路时，他还是会疼出一身冷汗，只是出于内心的高傲，他并没有叫出声。虽然这只是最低一级的军官军衔，虽然说在战争快要结束的现在才成为少尉，但曾经的拿破仑在巴黎军事学校毕业时也是陆军少尉的军衔，这位伟人也是从这里开始起步的，于连的野心也绝不仅仅止步于此。忘记了他原来只是个木匠儿子的事实，沉迷于军人的光荣中的于连已经开始计算，他将如何在上流社会中立足，如何巩固自己的地位，也许他会像那些伟大的将军一样统率上一支军队，或者说有一份自己的产业，娶一位贵族女子，干一番不寻常的事业，成为巴黎显赫的新贵族。

想到产业，于连忽然又想起自己的朋友富勒。他这位木厂的朋友常常怂恿他与他合伙：“你的算术比我好，你替我做账，这样我就能揽些好买卖，赚上不少的钱。从前你以从事圣职的志向不允许你接受为由拒绝了我，那现在呢？我们合伙，我就可以高价承包采伐一片片树林，我们就可以发财了！现在，那些所谓的贵族的地位正在衰落，而真正能获得人们的尊重的是富人！”于连知道，富勒想要收他这样一个没有资金投入他的买卖的合伙人，是因为孤独的生活使他感到不幸，他希望给自己找一个永远不离开的伙伴。可于连还是没有答应，尽管这场战争让他绝望，但放弃他青年时代的所有英雄梦想，为了保证他生活舒适而碌碌无为的想法还是让他感到痛苦。

富勒还试图用另一个角度劝说于连：“你看看这场战争，死了多少士兵啊！士兵的尸体随处可见，在好几公里内的土地上都搭建起了很多临时墓地，甚至在前线好几百米的地方也埋着人。贡比涅一万八，拉昂军区五千，科尔马地区六千出头，南锡和吕内维尔军区共计八千……战争结束后，政府一定会修建大型的军事公墓埋葬那些可怜的尸体，这将是是一项巨大的道德和爱国事业。而木棺生意一定会很火，对木材的需求也一定会大大增加。如果你帮我做账，我就可以到那些权贵那里多走动走动，多揽几笔这样的生意，说不定我们就可以净赚上百万法郎……”这样的话让于连涨红了脸，大声喝住富勒。虽然说伪善和没有一丝一毫的同情心是于连为了取得自身安全而一贯采用的手段，连他为临死士兵做的忏悔仪式都是为了为自己博得好名声。但想到要为了销售这些木材，去拍几个卑贱的坏蛋的马屁，无声无阒地赚几个钱，而且还是战争财，这让于连无法接受。现在，可怜的富勒也成为了那些被埋在前线的尸体之一，不知道以后还能不能得到一个为国牺牲的士兵应有的安葬。至少于连自己已博得了荣誉，未来的大门已向他打开。人总是这样，当自己拥有幸福时，常常会忘记别人的痛苦。

正当于连在胡思乱想的时候，病房的门开了，玛蒂尓德走了进来。这个时候医生和护士是不会来打扰他的，他们只会在特定的时间过来。看到玛蒂尓德的忽然闯入，于连微微吃了一惊。虽然他听到人们对他与她的关系议论纷纷，说玛蒂尓德正在热烈的追求他，他自己也隐隐约约猜到自己这不正常的升迁是与玛蒂尓德有关，但于连还是决定保持严肃的表情，给她行了个军礼。玛蒂尓德并没有回礼，而是用非常冷漠、令人屈辱的目光凝视着他，然后用有些嘲讽的语气问他：

“于连·索雷尔下士，你的伤势现在恢复得怎么样？”

于连一愣。玛蒂尓德冷冰冰的态度和几乎是羞辱人的话语来的太突然，狠狠地撞击了于连的自尊，让他不是愤怒而是感到措手不及。接着是排山倒海的耻辱感，他尽力控制住自己的愤怒，用连他自己都不认识的单调的声音回答：

“是少尉，拉莫尔上尉。”

玛蒂尓德像看陌生人一样看着于连，然后开始冷笑起来。虽然玛蒂尓德的声音很好听，但这笑声却让于连感到害怕，仿佛有一股寒意直入骨髓。玛蒂尓德笑了一会，说道：“好好想想吧，索雷尔先生。你现在的军衔，是我给你的。你看看这病房，虽然说并不如那些巴黎高级医院，但只属于你一个人。你还有充足的医疗救护，每天都可以换干净的绷带，有抗生素能阻止你被细菌感染。现在医护资源这么紧缺，你觉得这是一个小小的士兵能得到的吗？”

玛蒂尓德围着于连的病床走来走去，军靴在地板上发出“嘎哒嘎哒”的声音。“没有这些，你的伤口可能会烂掉，可能会得坏血病，甚至可能要截肢……所以我给你这个军衔，让你能够得到应有的照料，因为我不想你死去，我还是挺欣赏你的。你在军队里是那么特别，不会拜倒在一埃居下，你有才能，有自己的思想……”玛蒂尓德笑了笑，眼睛里发出兴奋的光，“但我也希望你不要被冲昏了头脑，我的好好先生。你所拥有的只是一个虚有其名的军衔罢了，你并没有少尉应有的年金，也没有能够带领的排……”

玛蒂尓德还在说，但于连已经没有再听进去一句话。他听说过拉莫尔上尉脾气古怪，可以凭几句话就能把一个士兵吓得尿裤子，但他没想到玛蒂尓德会来和他说这番古怪的话。他听得出来，他就是凭她而成为少尉的，但原因仅仅是为了让他一个人住在个环境好的病房；而她又欣赏他的才能与性格……于连的脑子一片混乱这一切对他来说都太奇怪太突然了，他甚至怀疑玛蒂尓德自己都没有搞清楚自己在说什么。因为她说着说着就忽然住了嘴，然后忘记了自己的身份似的直直的看着他，然后飞快地离开了。

于连的内心翻山倒海。他知道玛蒂尓德来自名声显赫的拉莫尔家族，一个处处受人尊重，比男子还要有勇气的女人，竟会这样欣赏自己，这大大地满足了他的自尊心。但自己被当作一无所有的乞丐一般被施舍的想法也狠狠地折磨着他的尊严，让他痛苦难堪。

“她就是想看我出丑！”于连愤怒地叫起来，“她把我当作一条狗，给它好吃的，再给它一鞭子，现在这些无所事事的贵族就喜欢这样折磨人。她到底想干什么呢？把我当作她的猎物了吗？为了满足她的胃口？走开！走开！我要远离她。”

于连的心不再平静。


	5. 情人

玛蒂尓德心乱如麻，在自己的房间里来来回回地走来走去。她穿着那套灰蓝色的军装，上衣整整齐齐地塞进皮带里，突显出她挺拔的身姿；黑色的军靴故意用力地踏在水泥地上，发出“啪塔啪塔”的响声，似乎想通过这突兀的声音来集中自己的注意力。  
玛蒂尓德现在已经二十三岁了。四年前，十九岁的她穿上骑士的服装，在腰间的皮带上配上手枪，骑上马与父亲告别时是多么意气风发。那时的她，幻想着如何成为战场上的女英雄，用她的雄才韬略来赢得一场又一场的胜利以及荣誉。但事实并非如此，士兵们只是抱着自己的长枪缩在战壕里，被灰尘弄得黑乎乎的脸毫无士气，当她用严厉且带有审视意味的眼神的眼神看向他们时，他们只会躲躲闪闪得把目光移开——当然她也知道有不少人在她背后用欲望的眼神看着她，但她在拉莫尔府就早已习惯了由她来对别人造成这种影响了。军官们只想着如何在这场战争中克扣军饷，捞取利益，心中毫无高尚的爱国精神。人们都对她阿谀奉承，但不是因为她是上尉，也不是因为她的战功，而只是因为她姓拉莫尔——要知道，拉莫尔家族在上流社会中有着极高的地位，虽然说这几十年来拉莫尔家在慢慢地衰落，但依旧在巴黎社会中有着很大的影响力，又有谁不想讨好这位拉莫尔家的千金大小姐呢？但这一切都与玛蒂尓德在拉莫尔府中见闻到的别无二致，让她感到烦厌。刚到军队时带来的新鲜感很快就消失了，她那双美丽的眼睛又开始流露出深沉的厌恶和找不到乐趣的绝望。只有每一次战役的胜利和获得的战功才会让她的眼睛重新再活过来，所以她渴望每一场战役，甚至到了有些病态的程度。  
而现在多了一个能让她感到一丝乐趣的，那就是那个被她救回来的士兵于连。她有些带着玩逗的意味地给他少尉的军衔，让他住进最好的病房，就像用逗猫棒逗一只猫。他一开始也和别的得到提拔升迁的人一样露出了得意的神情，但这种神情转瞬即逝，当他看向她时，那眼神好像是在说：“谢谢您的赏识，但这样不合规定的提拔我并不愿意接受，我更愿意以自己的能力获得这样的荣誉。”

现在于连腿上的伤已经恢复得差不多，也不需要一直呆在战地医院的病房里了。本来军队中的伤员应当由那条一周才一趟的火车运回巴黎的，但现在战争快要结束了，伤员数量也减少了，军方决定把火车班次改为一个月一趟。因此，于连就留在了后方的军营里，那里也有不少像于连这样的伤员，他们打着纸牌，分享着不知从哪里来的香烟，时不时发出刺耳的笑声。由于腿上的伤，于连还是很虚弱，他的脸毫无血色，比平常更加苍白。他总是独自坐在角落的那张简陋的长木板凳上，垂下双眼，以免被别人看到他那漂亮的眼睛中流露出的傲慢和对那些同伴们控制不住的鄙夷。玛蒂尓德找到他时，他正在读着一本不知是什么的书、  
“听说您在参军前曾经是一名神学生，还会用拉丁文熟练地背诵圣经。那您为什么又会来到军队里呢？”  
于连的脸马上红了，放下了手中的书——不过不是因为玛蒂尓德提出的问题，而是因为她就这样坐在了自己旁边，两个人的距离时那么近，他甚至可以闻到玛蒂尓德身上的香味。但他马上又让自己的神情恢复正常，他垂下眼睑，恭恭敬敬地答道：  
“是的，我信仰上帝，我愿意做他忠实的仆人。但我更热爱我的祖国法兰西，我的爱国情怀不允许我只是看着她受苦而无动于衷，我愿意献出我的生命来守护她。”于连已经不知道用这个答案回答过多少个人了，他的虚伪让他面不改色地用最真诚的语气说出这些话，让人们信服而敬仰（除了富勒，他认为他的朋友疯啦）。  
于连的形象瞬间在玛蒂尓德眼中变得高大起来，她对他的骄傲和信念感到惊奇，她欣赏这个小资产阶级的野心，这种想法驱使她时不时就去找他谈话。有几次当她极其巧妙地尝试用高高在上的口气对他说话，于连都会生硬粗暴地顶回来：  
“拉莫尔上尉有什么事情要吩咐她的下属吗？如果有，他应该听候她的吩咐并恭敬地执行，但除此之外他没有一句话要对她说。相信拉莫尔上尉提拔他为少尉不是为了陪她说话的。”  
但更多的时候，她会丢掉她平时那样骄傲冷漠的态度，她的兴奋让于连有些受宠若惊。在他面前，玛蒂尓德展现出了她通情达理、学识渊博的一面，她向他发表了她从来不会在拉莫尔府客厅中所发表的意见。  
“五百多年前的神圣联盟战争，是我最爱的时代，那是法国的英雄时代。那时候每一个人会为了得到他希望的某一样东西，为了他的信仰而战斗。与现在相比，那时候的人们不那么自私，不那么卑劣。”玛蒂尓德的蓝眼睛里流露出向往的神情。  
“拿破仑的时代也是这样的。”于连尽可能的让自己的态度更加威严，但能如此随便地和这样一个年轻而有地位的姑娘谈话，他渐渐感受到了其中的趣味。“他们也会为了十字勋章，为了自己的荣誉而战斗。现在这里，那些嘲笑德国佬的子弹软绵绵毫无威力的人早就丢了性命，只剩下贪生怕死的人。”他似乎忘记了自己曾经也是这样，在战场上也是怕得要死，他的骄傲蒙蔽了他自己。不过玛蒂尓德也没有发觉，这位圣日耳曼区最令人羡慕的女继承人，法兰西军队中唯一的女上尉，开始觉得和于连的谈话是很愉快的。

“如果不是这场战争，他也许能能像莫里神父一样当上主教。即使他当了兵，以他的品格，也应该获得少尉这样的军衔。”她对自己说。“不过不应该是由我这样‘赐予’给他。可惜现在的人们个个都只在乎自己的名与利，把别的人排挤在外，即使是在军队里也逃不开这样的名利场。”  
玛蒂尓德忽然停下脚步，她听见了自己狂热的心跳。“我为何要如此在意一个士兵？救他一命，提拔他，还她谈论这些？”一种难以置信、喜极欲狂的心情涌上心头，她觉得自己知道了答案。“我有幸爱上了，我爱上了，这是显而易见的。巴黎的社交乏味可陈，连军队中的名利场也让我感到厌倦，也许我能在爱情里找到强烈的刺激！”  
但玛蒂尓德很快又冷静下来。“他的确有趣，与众不同，但他只是一个普普通通的士兵，一个木匠的儿子，一个半途而废的神学生，没有贵族的身份和财产。”她低头盯着自己的脚尖，又开始踢自己的鞋跟。“而财产，高贵出生，才智，姿色，我都拥有，我比他优秀千百倍。我可以为他做出最大胆、最伟大的事，我不在乎，但他值得吗？”  
玛蒂尓德想起诺贝尔伯爵，他的哥哥。他与一位地位与他相当的女子结了婚，由于妻子怀了孕，他没有到军队里去。在给玛蒂尓德饯行的那一天，伯爵叹了口气，过了很久，他用她从未见过的神经质的激动表情对她说：  
“永远不要，永远不要结婚，这是我的忠告，我的妹妹。在你还不能对自己说你已经完成你所能做的一切以前，你就不要结婚！否则，你身上所固有的一切美好而崇高的品质都将会丧失，一切都将在琐碎的事情上消耗殆尽。把自己和另一个人捆在一起，像个戴上镣铐的囚徒一样，那你会丧失一切自由。你的希望和力量，这一切只会成为你的累赘，使你受到懊悔的折磨。你的一切都已完结，一切都封闭起来了，只有剩下客厅、谣言、舞会、虚荣、微不足道的事情，在那里你要与白痴和走狗为伍，你无法走出这个魔力圏……是的，是的，不要用这样惊奇的目光看着我！……”  
“也许这就像于连所崇拜的那位皇帝，波拿巴和他的升迁。”玛蒂尓德沉思着。“当波拿巴从事他的活动，一步一步地朝着他的目标前进的时候，他自由自在，除了他所追求的目标之外，他一无所有，因此他终于达到了目标。”  
但玛蒂尓德对自己充满了自信。她把爱情也当作是一场战争，而自己依旧是那个所向披靡的上尉。她相信以自己的才智，一定能全身而退，绝不会因为为了追求爱情的刺激为人所困。“不，我不会成为于连的妻子，但我可以让他成为我的情人。”玛蒂尓德的心情从来没有如此愉快。她走出房间，向于连所在的军营的方向走去。  
“也许我可以邀请他来我这里一趟。”


	6. 信

于连挥了挥手，赶走了落在衣服上的苍蝇。现在是十月，正是秋季，但军营中还是闷热得难受，一丝风都没有，汗味、烟草味、泥土味、火药味轮流侵占着他的鼻腔。于连换了个坐姿，想躲开这难以忍受的气味，但在移动他的小腿时，伤口的撕裂感让他忍不住皱起眉头。  
于连是前两天出的院。谢天谢地，不用再呆在那难闻的病房里一动不动了。只不过现在得靠自己换药，自己拆绷带、消毒、上药、绑绷带。每次拆下那被凝固的血粘成一块的绷带时，于连都痛得快要昏过去，怀疑自己的皮是不是也被绷带扯了下来。  
换了个坐姿，气味似乎确实确实没有那么冲了。那群和于连差不多情况——那些刚刚出院的伤兵，正在打着纸牌，时不时发出刺耳的笑声或骂声。于连没有加入他们。从前在战壕里，于连也许还会帮他们发发香烟，偶尔开开玩笑；但现在的情况完全不同，他已经成为了少尉，于连又拾其了他的骄傲。他毫无表情的神态，他的严肃的、几乎可以说是含着凶光的眼睛，他的苍白的脸色，让他曾经坐在一起擦枪的战友对他敬而远之，他也不再愿与他们混在一块——事实上，在看到玛蒂尓德让于连当上少尉后，他的战友们也不再愿意靠近这位冰冷高傲的年轻人了。  
“那些人毫无远见，目光短浅，他们只在乎面包、香烟和钱，他们不知道丹东、米拉波、卡尔诺是谁，甚至对自己的荣誉与未来毫无追求。虽然说与那些每小时有二十路易收入的人相比，他们并没有那么虚伪，但是如果我整天与他们一起蹉跎时光，我崇高的品质都都将会消耗殆尽。只是为什么他们要用这种眼神看我？仿佛我不是一个军官而是一个动物园里的猴子。也许他们怀疑我是否配得上少尉这个军衔，但我一定会以我的实力证明我自己。”  
的确，于连现在除了那个肩章，与其他普通士兵并无区别。没有财产，没有爵位，甚至没有一套体面的新军装。于连现在依旧穿着他那套穿了四年的灰蓝色军装，虽然已经被刷得发白，但还是沾了洗不掉的泥点和烟熏的痕迹。每次低头看见自己这皱巴巴的衣服，于连都感觉自己成为了天下最大的笑话，特别是当玛蒂尓德穿着整洁体贴的军装来找他的时候。  
“她为何总是要找我呢？这不是我所了解的拉莫尔上尉。她的确很美丽，也的确是她把我从死亡的边缘救了回来，但这个巴黎玩偶对我们这些士兵的态度永远是那么冷淡，在她眼里我们就如尘土一般卑贱。我在她眼里一定显得很可笑，她之前在病房里对我的那番耻笑就是证据，我就是个被玩弄的对象。”  
于连这么想不是没有依据，富勒曾经的遭遇给他留下了一个强烈的印象。  
“那场战役我只是因为我的枪一直没法装上刺刀，所以并没有马上冲上去。”那天，富勒被弗里莱尔将军传唤，当他回来时，于连发现他裤子下面都湿了。“如果我连刺刀都不带就冲上战场，那不就是去送死吗？可是那个拉莫尔非要报告说我逃避作为一个士兵的责任，你要知道，这是可以被判为叛国罪，是可以送去军事法庭的！  
“我吓得尿了出来，尿液慢慢浸湿了长裤，然后流了下去，直到裤脚……”富勒吸了吸鼻子，哭了出来，“但玛蒂尓德就这么站在一旁，双腿张开，双手交叉身后，用她那双冰冷的蓝眼睛从头到脚打量着我。还好最后弗里莱尔将军觉得事情太小了，所以才放了我一马……”  
于连为自己的朋友如此没骨气而感到羞耻，同时也在心里认定玛蒂尓德是个不近人情，高高在上的人物。但是这两天与玛蒂尓德的长谈却渐渐改变着这种想法，他开始不再把她的高高在上看作是心胸的冷酷，他看得出她谈话是眼睛闪耀出来的光芒是真诚的。于连感到满足，这个看上去高高在上的女子居然肯用这种近乎友谊的态度跟他说话。  
“她是多么美丽啊！她是个高个子的姑娘，她的军装更加突出了她的挺拔的身材。她头发的颜色是这么淡！她骑着马奔跑时的姿态是那么优美！”于连想，“如果她穿上裙子一定更加美丽，她有王后的风范。但像她这样的女子居然会来到军队，她一定有很大的勇气。”  
“不，我搞错了。”于连立刻又这么想，“她找我只是因为认为我与众不同，因为我曾经是神学生，因为我会拉丁文，因为我被认为是有学问的人。这不是友谊，更不是爱，只不过是军队里的人的脑袋都空空如也，我正好是那个她所需要的一个心腹人的角色。她与我长谈，只是因为在这里只有我能理解她的思想罢了……”  
于连的思维被打断了，有人叫他，递给他一封信（当他转过身来时，又被腿上的伤疼得倒吸一口凉气），这封信用的是军队里最普通的信封和信纸，但署名和内容却让于连看得脸色发白：

我需要和您谈话，但不是在伤兵的军营里。请您在今晚军号吹过后来到我的房间，那时候这里没有别的人，请您放心。  
玛蒂尓德

“她到底想干什么？”于连用颤抖的手放下了这只写了两句话的信，。“为何要单独找我谈话？为何要在晚上军号吹过后？为什么还要‘请我放心’？她真的爱上我了吗？不是我疯了，就是她对我有了好感。之前我对她越冷淡，她就越想和我来往。也许，在她帮助下我所获得的少尉军衔就是一个证明。她可以为我带来名誉，如果像我这样一个卑贱的农民，一个木匠的儿子能征服像她那样的一个年轻有为的贵族女人，或许能够为我争得更多的荣誉。毕竟我并没有去追求过她，我从来没有说过爱她，是她先来追求我的。”于连的自尊心得到里极大的满足。  
“但她是不是在戏弄我？我赞美她的美貌，但是我害怕她的才智。她把这一切都当作是玩笑，只是想看着我出糗。她给我这个地位，又在医院里明目张胆地羞辱我，如果我今晚去了她的房间，她又会给我耍弄什么手段？毕竟她曾经也那样对待富勒，如果我去了，她会不会也会这样戏弄我？但如果我不去，玛蒂尓德就有了可以嘲笑我没有胆量的理由，这会成为我的耻辱。我有富勒所没有的勇气，我可以应付所有可能的情况，我绝不会被她捉弄。”  
晚上，吃过饭的士兵开始坐下休息，点烟，胡思乱想，他们互相分享被子，只要还剩有面包，都慷慨给予对方。所有人都脱下靴子，可能因为灯光暗了，每个人的脸看起来像凹陷下去一样，特别老，常年行军以及没完没了的战役让他们精神不振。大家都说战争永远不会结束。有人会玩上一局牌，赢了的人可以得到那些无法用来交换的小码军鞋。大家有说有笑，讲着各式各样的笑话，当然，有人仍愁眉不展。当晚上十一点的军号吹过后，一切都安静下来。于连悄悄站起身来，有些一瘸一拐地离开了军营——为了不打扰到别的人，也为了让自己显得那么可笑，他甚至没有带上医生给他拐杖。  
今晚月色明亮，四周静悄悄的，于连只听到自己的军鞋踩在泥地上的声音。他不快不慢地走到玛蒂尓德所在的军营，在她房间门前站定。于连心怦怦地跳，脑子乱哄哄的，光想着一个念头：“今晚我们是朋友还是敌人？”  
于连试探性地推了推门，门竟然没有锁，被推开了一个小缝，于连走了进去。  
这个晚上是可怕的。


	7. 情欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有超ooc的性描写

玛蒂尓德写这封信时并不是没有内心斗争的，这一切的敌人就是她的自尊心。自她记事以来，自尊心与好胜心就在她的心中占据着统治地位，让她拥有了胜于男子的勇气。但现在，玛蒂尓德却因此而备受煎熬。  
“也许他只是拥有一个出类拔萃的外表？他值得得到我的爱情吗？他会让我幸福吗？我不怕我所谓的‘贞洁’被沾污，那只是从前的人们用来束缚女人而发明出来的腐朽的东西。我也不怕我的名誉被影响，如果一个人的名誉要取决于他人的手上，那这个人一定是软弱的。我只是担心于连的性格的未知数，我不能为他所控制，相反，我要做他的主人。”  
“无论如何，我的决定没有错！”玛蒂尓德下定了决心。“在一个像我这样的女孩子的命运里，一切都应该是不同寻常的。如果于连适合，我会让他做我的情夫，也许还要做我的仆人（我的地位和手段足以这么做），即使不适合，我也可以好好享受今晚的时光，我不怕我的名声会因此而败坏。”

于连轻轻关上身后的门，站住了。拉莫尔的房间和别的前线军官的房间一样，里面只有一套木制办公座椅，一张行军床，一口用来放衣物的箱子——但这与士兵们的待遇相比起来要好太多了，即使是现在成为少尉的于连到现在也依旧没有自己独自的房间，晚上睡觉时依旧要担心会不会有老鼠从自己脚上跑过——这一切都平平无奇，让于连震惊得目瞪口呆的是玛蒂尓德本人，她正站在办公桌前，双手撑着桌子，面带着让人无法理解地笑容看着他。她穿了一件薄薄的睡衣，而不是平时那套严严实实的军装，浑圆的胸部轮廓完美地显现出来，金色的短发正好披在肩上，在明亮的月光下，可以看见那对大大的、深色的乳晕像花朵一样绽放开来，还有圆圆的肩膀……于连停下来凝视了一小会，一种强大的欲望和幸福感涌了上来，让他忍不住咽了一口口水。但这一切都被玛蒂尓德看在眼里，于连这样的反应让她有些反感，当她的意志力把心头的悔恨压下去后，对于连的鄙夷又缓缓冒了出来，她垂下眼帘，不再看他。  
接着是一段沉默，一边是局促不安，一边是犹豫。于连最终决定应该做些什么，他想自己应该大胆一些。强忍住来自腿部的疼痛，他强制自己尽可能正常地走上前，试图拥抱玛蒂尓德。  
“呸！”玛蒂尓德一边说着，一边把他推开，于连没站稳脚，一连退了几步，剧烈的疼痛让他额头上冒出了冷汗。但他还听到了她叹了一口气，小声说了一句：“现在不是时候。”然而那声音又像是喊着继续，如同火焰一般灼烧着他的心，但玛蒂尓德接下来的话却让他仿佛落入了冰窟。  
“索雷尔少尉，您的军衔是我给您的，这个您也很清楚了。但我依旧是您的上级，您见到我是否应该应该给我应有的尊重？我随时可以把你送上军事法庭，要了您的命，要知道您的那位朋友当初一听到军事法庭就被吓得尿裤子了呢！”玛蒂尓德的眼神是灼热的，说出的话却如刀子般割着他的心。  
“但是，是您写信给我……”不知所措的于连试图为自己辩解。  
“有谁看到那封信？除了你有谁了解那封信的内容？”玛蒂尓德满意的欣赏着于连惊恐的神情，就像狼用舌头舔舐自己的猎物脖颈的动脉，却不急着咬下去一样。  
“跪下！”玛蒂尓德似乎忽然下定了决心，低声喝道，双眼放出一道光。  
于连不知所措，他向四周看了看，又看向了玛蒂尓德，他不知道这个命令是有何用意，虽然说军人的天职是服从，但他的自尊心让他犹豫了。玛蒂尓德却没有理会他的反应，一脚狠狠地踢向于连的膝盖——玛蒂尓德穿着睡裙，脚上却穿着半筒靴，这一脚又狠又准，让痛叫一声，“咚”地跪倒在地上。伤口处带来的剧烈的疼痛让于连的大脑一片空白，他条件反射地双手撑住地面，低着头，试图想抬起那条受伤的腿。  
像一条狗。玛蒂尓德满脸鄙夷地想，于连曾经在她心中的想象轰然崩塌，她现在只想好好玩弄他。  
“喂，抬起头来。”玛蒂尓德踩住了于连撑在地上的手。这只修长的手，曾经抓过斧头，捧过圣经，举过步枪，现在却被一个女人踩在脚下。于连吃力地抬起头，卷曲的头发胡乱地披散在额头上，被疼出生理性眼泪的眼睛微微发红。玛蒂尓德有些满意又有些嘲弄地笑了笑，抬起了穿着半筒靴的脚从于连的手缓缓转移到了他的胯间。  
于连全身打了个冷战，不敢再违反命令低头去看，但他感受到了隔着一层衣物，有一个硬物在慢慢地磨蹭着他的性器。硬物的陌生感让他感到害怕。这种感觉就像是撕下伤口上新结的痂一样，刚刚触碰时会忍不住地躲避，但在接着的疼痛中却会有隐隐约约的快感。于连感觉到一股热流从那里缓缓升起，越积越多，这种伴随着痛苦的情欲给他带来了一种妙不可言的悸动，他开始喘息起来。最后像是冲破堤坝的洪水一般，冲击着于连的大脑，耻辱与快感让他的脸涨得通红，目光游离。  
“喂，你硬了。”玛蒂尓德眯起眼。在她毫无温柔可言的撩拨下，于连胯间的性器还是缓缓地挺立起来。于连想低头去看，却被她用脚尖挑起了下巴，正好对上了她的目光——那是一个怎样的眼神啊，挑逗中夹杂着高高在上，高傲里有充满了情欲，但于连已经顾不上思考这么多，他琢磨不清她反复无常的脾性，他已经成为了这位巴黎玩偶的玩偶。  
“脱光衣服，到床上去。”玛蒂尓德带着胜利的语气说道。

与其说是躺，于连不如说是被摔在床上的，他从来没想到这个高个子姑娘会有这么大的劲，尽管他已经听说过她可以赤手空拳搁倒一个比她要强壮得多的德国佬。行军床并不柔软，于连赤裸的背撞上去时发出了不小的响声。玛蒂尓德满意地看着这位在自己床上的年轻男子，白皙消瘦的他算不上强壮，但四年的行军打仗也让他的腹部和臂膀有几道不明显的肌肉沟壑，却又没有像其他士兵那样浑身一股臭汗味，相反，他身上散发着特属于少年的香气。也算是一副不错的躯体，玛蒂尓德心里想，唯一美中不足是他的小腿，上面缠着厚厚的绷带，还略微带点血迹。一个恶作剧的想法忽然出现在她脑中。  
“医生说你需要常常换药，今天你还没换吧。”于连还没来得及回答，玛蒂尓德就已经跨坐在他的腰间，“让我来给你换换药吧。”  
年轻女子柔软的躯体本来是美妙的，但于连已经没有心思享受这种美好了，玛蒂尓德正在拆他的绷带。这种撕裂的感觉让他痛不欲生，背部高高弓起又被玛蒂尓德压了下去，双手紧抓着床单。但玛蒂尓德没有理会这些，她把带血的绷带拆下，似乎漫不经心地抚摸着那个巨大的伤口周围以及犹如黏膜裂开般浮肿的、淡红色的肌肤，仿佛在抚摸一个艺术品。接着，她转过身来，以已经被疼得失去了全身气力的于连无法反抗的力气扳过他的双手，用刚刚拆下的绷带把他的双手绑在了床头。  
“上尉……”于连好不容易将自己的意识聚集，却被眼前美妙的画面惊得说不出想要说的话来。玛蒂尓德褪去了身上的衣服，无辜的两个乳房正在哀叹着，胯部的曲线十分动人，还有那完美无缺、顺从的女性三角洲。她俯下身，抓住他的手，蜻蜓点水般舔舐他的唇，他可以感受到自己唇上的干皮被拉扯的感觉，但他想要更多。这次，他终于如愿以偿了。她整个人倒在他身上，闭上闭上眼睛,像蝴蝶停靠在花瓣上休憩合拢双翅，关闭了一个梦境，但她的嘴唇却打开了另一个。他不由自主的收紧小腹，贪婪地吮吸着这柔软的深渊、温暖的悬崖，感受着她的唾液流入他的体内，仿佛吸入的不是唾液而是火药。火焰从嘴唇开始燃烧，到喉咙，到小腹，最后蔓延之全身。  
当于连感觉快要爆炸时，玛蒂尓德却突然收回了这份柔情，只留下唇分时牵扯出的情丝。炽热的欲望让他忘记了来自腿部的疼痛，刚才美妙的感觉让他意犹未尽，他想把这位金发女郎再次拉回，让她的香味再次充满他的鼻腔，让她的金发再次披散在他的脸上，但这一切都被收上的绷带阻止了，于连晃动着双手，却无法挣脱，他成为了玛蒂尓德的囚徒。  
“别动。”玛蒂尓德轻轻把手覆在他的手上，像母亲安抚自己哭闹的孩子一般。接着她扶起了他的性器——由于之前的刺激，已经微微发热，马眼渗出少许腺液——，分开双腿，摆动着臀部，缓缓地坐了下去，当坐到最下时，两人都发出了叹息声。她缓过气来，找着一个姿势，当摆好动作时，她慨然长叹，沉浸在欢愉中乳房渐渐突起，欲望越来越强烈。年轻男人的呼吸开始变得沉重，她是如此的美妙，外面是丝滑的绸缎，内在是柔软的天鹅绒。交合处渐渐变得潮湿，二人全身都散发出潮湿的雨的气息。盘踞脑海的藤蔓森林也纷纷綻放，海浪拍打在灰色的悬崖边，又重重落了回去。他们缠在一起，身体一个抵着另一个，像勺子一样。四年来，于连没有享受过和这种状态一样的快乐，他的欲望是如此多得用不完，他想要伸手去抚摸玛蒂尓德曼妙的腰线，如此急于想要靠近看看究竟。但手部的束缚阻止了他，这对他来说简直是酷刑。  
过了一小会儿，他抖动起来，就像被某个人冷不防地击打了他的背、抓起头发将脑袋往后拉一样；而她则头往后仰，把金发甩到背后，颤抖着发出一声惊叹。两人就这样共同登上了高潮。玛蒂尓德缓缓地呼出一口气，脸上流露出舒适的神情，退了出来。像是给予奖励一般，玛蒂尓德俯下身，蓝眼睛里仿佛燃烧着火焰，在他的脸颊上深深地吻一下，身体在对方身上来回磨蹭。于连想要再次得到她的唇，她却扭过头，发出一段很长的、嘶哑的叫声，牙齿咬上了他还算结实的肩膀。于连闷哼一声，脸疼得皱成一团。但玛蒂尓德并没有停止，他的喉结、胸部、小腹，都被她留下了印记。最后，她似乎无意地在他的伤口处粘了一些血，抹在了于连胸口，在他白皙的皮肤上，这艳红的血迹像是盖上了一个特殊的印章。而他在欲望、痛苦与疲惫的冲击下，昏了过去。

当于连最终缓过神来时，手上的束缚已经被解开，腿上的伤口也被重新包扎好。玛蒂尓德站在床边，身上穿着那套整整齐齐的军装，每个纽扣都一丝不苟的扣着。她用于连熟悉的那种高高在上、毫无感情的眼神看着他，把他的衣服扔到了他身上。  
“穿上衣服，离开这里。”  
她依旧冷冰冰地命令，没有称呼他的名字，甚至没有用“您”或者“你”。她只是再看了一眼躺在床上的于连，然后转身离开。于连可以听到她的关门声和逐渐远离的脚步声，房间里只留下了一个巨大的气涡，就像飞行中我们感受到的那样。


	8. 枪

对于那一晚，玛蒂尓德很满意。在拉莫尔府，她就喜欢拿那些贵族年轻人来解闷，她与他们来信，故意用轻佻的语言把他们耍的团团转，她的快乐就在于这样拿自己的命运冒险。只不过这次比以往要更加不慎重，更加过火。她对自己这次的冒险很满意，她的欲望、她的骄傲、她的猎奇心都得到了满足。在那晚她为他干出那些不可思议的疯狂事后，她不再想着于连。她断定他即使不是一个十分平凡的人，至少也不是什么出类拔萃的人，她甚至有些后悔，认为他配不上少尉的头衔，甚至不值得她去救回他的小命。总之，当于连再次见到玛蒂尓德时，她的眼神是那样彬彬有礼，冷静甚至是冷漠，仿佛他只是一个陌生的下属。  
至于于连，在那一晚虽然也享尽了欢愉，也受尽了羞辱，他体会过贫穷的痛苦、饥饿的折磨、死亡的威胁，却从来没有想过会有这样的经历。他的心里感受跟一个十六岁的孩子一模一样：他最初不明白不幸有多么强烈，他的慌乱超过他的激动；但是随着理智的恢复，他感受到了不幸的深度，可怕的羞耻、绝望、痛苦轮流折磨着他。其他所有的一切感受，对他来说都消失了，他只能感受到绝望用利爪在撕裂他的胸膛。他的腿伤似乎又恶化了，每晚都疼得他无法入睡。但是谈肉体的痛苦有什么用呢？有哪种仅仅身体上感觉到的痛苦能和这种痛苦相比？  
“我扮演了一个可耻的角色，一个跳梁小丑，一个任人摆布玩偶，一个奴仆！”他痛苦地想。他完全不了解玛蒂尓德的性格，无法猜测她内心的想法，这个不可思议的女人，已经从他最大的幸福的来源变成了他的噩梦。有好几次自杀的念头出现在他的脑海，那情景就像舒适愉快的休息一样充满了魅力，是献给在沙漠里快要干死和热死的不幸者的一杯凉水。  
“我的死将会增加她对我的鄙视！”于连叫了起来。“人们将会怎么看待我啊！‘看呐，这个平平无奇的士兵，这个农民，在破例成为少尉后居然因为不好好讨好上司反而因为上司的羞辱而自杀！’我将会在在她心里，在人们心里留下怎样的记忆啊？在快要大功告成时却选择自杀！”于连用颤抖的手放下了他的手枪，冷汗不断从他苍白的额头上流下。他害怕会有什么软弱的表现使他丢脸，败坏他的名声——毕竟那件疯狂的事只有他们俩知道，他决不允许会有第三个知情者。  
“我必须用肉体的疲劳和痛苦来窒息我的心。”于连拖着他的伤腿走出了军营，“我什么也不做，什么也不说，我的精神已经死去，肉体也已经死去。于连已经不再活着，是他的尸体还在动。”他离军营越来越远，但他并没有意识到自己在往哪一个方向走去，更没有意识到前方就是前线。

玛蒂尓德又回到了战壕里。就在刚才，她所带领的那个连里的一个上士直到她，递给了她一封信。那是来自上级的一道模糊不清的指令——  
“立刻停止敌对，静候上级进一步指令。1918年11月9日”  
玛蒂尓德早就预料到了。打败别人是她的乐趣，但士兵们并不这么想，大家都在谈论停战，士兵们的心境逐渐平静。没有人再想开枪射击别人，没有人想成为最后一个死的人，这比第一个死还要蠢，只有像她这样的人依旧享受着和德国佬最后的厮杀的日子。在他们看来，战争只不过是一场与子弹的豪赌，想要在这场赌博中幸存下来，而且多活四年，这近乎奇迹。当玛蒂尓德放下信，环视周围的士兵时，就从他们的眼神中看出他们比她更早地知道了信里的内容（或者说是猜到的）。在那一个个蓬头垢面的年轻人眼中，是长期征战的疲惫和终于有停战确切的消息的释然，他们不再想打仗，只想抽抽烟，写写信，即使是看到上尉那双冰冷的蓝眼睛也是无动于衷，连从前的畏畏缩缩也没有了。从前玛蒂尓德还会因为无法再次激起士兵们的爱国热情而愤怒，但她现在知道这一切都是无法再逆转了，战争结束已是必然。她慢慢地将那张带着该死的信息的纸揉成一团，再若无其事似的把它扔在地上，然后踩进泥泞里。  
这时候空中传来一片呼啸声。愈来愈近，愈快，愈清晰，一颗炮弹带着非人的威力轰隆一声落在不远处。大地因为遭受到可怕的打击而发出一声叹息，大片泥土被掀起，一下子扑到了好几个人。  
所有人都愣住了，紧接着是几声怒吼。混蛋！德国佬也太卑鄙了！所有人都不想打仗，那真是一群无情的恶魔！大家都被激怒了。后方的炮兵无须多长时间，就立即报复了这群蠢货，他们向德方投射出了75式炮弹。  
士兵们再次装备起来，准备爬出壕沟，向敌人发起猛烈进攻。所有的小伙子，一个挨一个，都像拉满了弦的弓一样，费劲地咽着口水。士兵们蓄势待发，等待着进攻的口令。德国佬的行为引起了法国士兵的不满，每个人都等待着发泄自己的愤怒。他们用愤怒武装自己，渴望给予敌人打击。事实上，这也许就是停战传闻带来的负面影响。他们都遭受着这样的折磨：那么多战友死去，同样多的敌人却还活着。他们想要一次性解决所有敌人。无论是谁，士兵们都会毫不犹豫地将其杀死。  
在他们上方，炮弹从两个不同的方向划过天空。大地震颤，即使在战壕里也能感受到。玛蒂尓德握着手枪爬出壕沟，到达哨兵区，仔细观察着敌军，匍匐前行的模样就像蓄势待发的猎豹。接着，她转头回到队伍里，站在一旁看着第一排左右两边的士兵，他们也一直注视着她。在士兵眼里，她和上帝一样。接着，她点点头，深吸了一口气。得到指令的士兵们马上尽全力握着枪，疯狂地叫喊着冲向前方。

风停息了，乌云低垂于战地上空，在地平线上和硝烟连成一片。天渐渐黑了下来，两地的火光也慢慢熄灭，噼噼啪啪的枪声和低沉的炮声也消失了。玛蒂尓德站在泥泞的空地上，看着一匹被打断了一条腿的卸了套的马，它不断的嘶叫，鲜血像喷泉似的从它的腿上流了出来。  
玛蒂尓德指挥的这场突击已经基本上结束了。军队就这样轻松地获得了胜利。经过顽强的抵抗和勇猛的进攻，敌人最终投降。这不过只是一场流血的突击战，从一开始到最后，我方只有32位士兵死亡，25位受伤。担架员现在正在寻找尸体，把伤员们抬回战地医院。刚刚就有一个士兵被抬着从她身边结果，那位士兵腹部中了一颗子弹，脸色苍白，随着担架员的动作痛苦地呻吟着。但无论如河，这是一场漂亮的战争。  
玛蒂尓德在战场上行动果断，什么都不怕的性格让人印象深刻。但实际上并不是我们想象的那样，她并不是因为勇气而不惧怕子弹，只是从小就生活在众星捧月的环境里的她有着盲目的自信，坚信自己不会死在这里。她相当确定这场战争不会杀死自己，反而会带来绝好的机会。  
又一队人在玛蒂尓德面前走过，那是一个中士拿着一支步枪赶着三个举着双手的德军战俘。那个年轻的小伙子穿着一件浅蓝色的厂尼军大衣，脸色苍白，走过玛蒂尓德面前时有些得意地看了她一眼。很明显，他对自己的战绩很满意。  
但他下一秒就倒在了地上。三个战俘中的最后一个，那个长着鹰钩鼻的无耻的德国佬，忽然转过身一个肘击把那位还在洋洋得意的中士打倒在地上，然后像狼一般扑在他身上，一把夺过他手上的枪，用上面的刺刀直直刺入喉咙。鲜血立马喷了出来，那个小伙子甚至还来不及挣扎两下。  
那个德国佬转过头，看到了旁边的玛蒂尓德。玛蒂尓德知道他已经看出她是个地位不低的军官，那种豺狼般眼神让她感觉仿佛全身的血液都凝固了。对方手里有一支步枪，而她只有一支手枪，还在刚才打光了子弹。这个恶魔扑了过来，玛蒂尓德立马把手枪重重地摔在了他的脸上，然后趁对方还没缓过神时一个飞踢把那支步枪踢到了几米远。现在他们两个都是赤手空拳的了。但德国佬还是像一头公牛一般冲了过来，撞上了她，用肩膀顶了一下她的肋骨。玛蒂尓德抓住了他的衣领，两个人一下子摔倒了，在地上滚了好几圈。失去理智的德国人猛击她的太阳穴，而她则奋力打他的胸口，局面一度僵持不下。但力气更大的德国人最终占了优势，死死地掐着玛蒂尓德的脖子。  
“怎么？他要杀死我吗？要杀死大家都很疼爱的我吗？”玛蒂尓德眼冒金星却无法挣脱，脑子里却冒出了一些愚蠢的念头。她想起她的父亲、一家人、朋友们都很爱她，因此，敌人杀害她的意图是难以想象的。眼前只有那张巨大的疯狂而扭曲的德国人的脸。“也许——真会把我杀死的！”她喘不过气来，肺部疼得快要炸开，她试图通过一阵猛踢来摆脱对方，但失败了。她陷入了绝境。  
忽然，敌人身上传来一声沉闷的声音，掐住她脖子的手松开了，新鲜的空气再次涌入她的鼻腔。玛蒂尓德坐起来，开始大口喘气，转头就可以看到刚才差点要了她性命的人已经成了背部有一个血窟窿的尸体。  
不远处，于连一脸震惊的站着，手里的手枪还冒着烟。  
是他救了她一命。  
今天是亡灵节。  
十天后，德军投降，战争结束了。


	9. 复员中心

复员中心。  
一队又一队的人来到了这里，各个部队都来了。成千上万的士兵在巨大的嘈杂中走过，他们背着装备，又走回来，停下来，挤到一块儿。复员中心挤开了花，但大家都不知道该怎么办，没有人告诉他们应该怎么做。大家互相交谈：“我们到这儿已经四个小时了，真他妈受够了！”“你就别再抱怨了，我来这儿都三天了！”大家都想复员归队，返回家乡，但办理手续的程序却慢得要命。一个小伙子（他只是个普通士兵）用对下属说话的方式向着他的上级大喊大叫，整个人出奇地愤怒，满脸通红，但没有人听清楚他到底在喊些什么，只是听到他在不停地问：“你说说看啊，到底怎么办？”在他面前的那个上尉只是无可奈何地耸耸肩，表示自己知道的并不比对方多。他说了些什么，但人是在是太多了，他的话在人群中传播出去，又像破了的水泡一样消失不见了。  
昨天，一列开往巴黎的火车终于出发，火车上拥挤得像沙丁鱼罐头，不少火车玻璃被挤碎了。没能上得车离开的士兵们，都大声地叫着，又回到队伍里，寻找熟悉的脸孔，到处打探消息，问同样的问题，想知道哪一支队伍要复员转业，按照怎样的顺序。没人知道，所有人都在等待。  
于连想要穿过身旁成群结队走过的士兵，却被挤得东倒西歪，咖啡洒到地上，只剩下半杯，一个和他一个连的小个子士兵给他使了个眼色，捧腹大笑说：“喂，小神父，上帝对你不太怜悯。”于连没搭理，努力稳着手中的咖啡，想找一个位子坐下。大家焦急地等着，每个人都疯狂抢着位子，像打仗一样。  
去年十一月的那件事后，于连的伤口又裂开了，化脓的味道让人无法忍受。好在战争已经结束，医院的负担减轻了不少。在医院里，他不情不愿地给在维丽叶的父亲写了封信，说自己在养好伤后很快就会回去了，同时在信的最后很隐晦地提到了自己的升迁——事实上，他知道他的父亲并不在乎自己的生死，他写这封信只不过是出于某种他说不清的义务罢了。但复员手续慢得超出了他的想象。在去年十一月停战后，现在已经到来年三月了，他还是没能登上回到家乡的火车。  
和他同一级军衔的，要么已经通过各种关系早早地回去了，要么承担着组织复员工作的责任，但他什么都没有。军队里，除了明文规定、军团人人都熟悉的等级服从制度和纪律外，军队中还有另外一种更为实际的等级服从制度，这种制度能迫使一个出生于平民的将军恭敬的听从一个出生于贵族的骑兵上尉的指挥。大家都知道于连的军衔实际上只是玛蒂尓德给他的虚职，所有那些军官都认为自己可以凌驾于这个小小的少尉之上。没有人考虑过于连的安排，他只能和那些普通士兵一样来到复员中心等待。在这里，士兵们就地而睡，只盖一件大衣，在战壕里位置可能要更大一些，只是在这里没有老鼠出没，即便有些虱子，也只在士兵身上爬来爬去。拥挤的人群让于连一阵焦虑，一个又一个人推来推去，四下的嘈杂喧闹让他心神不安，好一会儿才能缓过神来。  
但让于连更加不安的是在大厅了碰到已经升为少校的玛蒂尓德。她穿着整齐的军装，分开双脚站在那儿，两手背在身后，那两条竖杠的肩章分外耀眼。她那双冷漠的蓝眼睛审视着可怜的人群，似乎眼前的场景与自己毫无关系。于连并不知道自己在不安些什么。在他救玛蒂尓德后，他就再也没有看到她，他也不知道该怎么面对她。当时的他只是看到有德国佬在打自己人才开枪的，如果知道那是玛蒂尓德，他不确定自己是否还能那么果断地打出那一发子弹。  
也许我可以假装没有看到她，就像从前那样对她冷漠……  
“索雷尔？”  
但她如果也看到我了，过来找我谈话的话，我该怎么回应才能保住我的尊严呢……  
“于连·索雷尔？噢，*，你在干什么！”  
于连仓促地折好散乱的纸，匆忙地拿起整理得乱七八糟的衣物，把文件递给宪兵，身旁的士兵一个接一个踮起脚给他让出一些位置。这个带着啤酒肚的下士看了看手上的文件，点了点头，又看了看于连，有些怀疑。  
“少尉？你是少尉？少尉的话为什么要来这里？”  
于连有些气恼，宪兵的质疑让他皱紧了眉头。这人很有责任感，但这种责任感是季节性的。比如，自从停战以来，这种罕见的行为比以前更常见。但他的怀疑是合理的，怎么会有一个少尉在一群士兵里等着复员呢？他点了点头，一遍又一遍地看着文件和于连的头。于连强忍着心中的恼火，沉住气说：  
“是的，我是于连·索雷尔，是一名少尉，我需要办复员手续。”  
宪兵差一点就要把文件看穿了。明显，他有些怀疑。如果于连只是一个普通的士兵，黯淡无光，没有精神，那是不会有太大问题的。他看出照片上的人正是于连，但他还是不敢放心。  
“那你怎么可能是少尉呢？少尉也需要来复员中心办复员手续？你那军官证该不是从哪里偷来的吧。”  
于连满脸阴郁，出了一身大汗，他把这当做是对自己的侮辱。“这么说，一个最卑劣的人也可以这样羞辱我！一个下士也可以这样对一个少尉说话！”  
“管事的可不是我，我上面还有长官，如果放你走了，我会挨骂的，你懂吧……如果登记了一个错的名字，谁来解决这个错误呢？只能是我！你想象不到这里有多少不劳而获的人……”宪兵继续说。  
“我是快要停战的时候得到升迁的，可能上级来不及办理我的材料……”于连大着胆子回答。  
身后，士兵开始不耐烦起来，能听到一些抱怨声，虽然大家还有些胆怯，但是他们马上就要哄闹起来了。没有人愿意为于连说话，虽然说其中有人认识于连，知道他的情况。“我是难以相处的，瞧，现在受到了无情的惩罚。”一种无力的感觉出现在了于连心中。如果是在从前，他一定会和对方来一场决斗，但现在他只想快点离开。  
宪兵极力要发挥他的精明远见，一遍又一遍对着照片和真人反复对照，查看于连那少得可怜的材料，他的动作越来越快，最后宣布：“这有可能。”  
“嘿，有什么问题吗？”于连身后传来了一个冷漠的女声。话中传来一阵令人不安的波频。少校的到来让所有人瞬间安静。士兵们一声不吭，像是为什么东西消失而感到惊讶。  
于连低下头，盯着自己的脚尖，没有回头去看后面的人。那脚步声对他来说太熟悉了，他在原地不敢动弹，只感到一股恶意袭来。他察觉到自己开始颤抖，但又马上谴责自己：“怎样才能去掉这种如此丢脸的敏感和软弱呢？”于连抬起头来，正好看到身边玛蒂尓德面无表情的脸。  
“啊，这个……”宪兵满脸堆笑地递过军官证。  
玛蒂尓德没有多看证件。“这个人，我认识……我对他很熟悉……”玛蒂尓德脱口而出。她说话的方式实在慢得要死，就好像把重音都放在每一个音节上。  
“他说的一切属实。在这点上，不需要怀疑。”  
宪兵没再多说什么，只专注地看他手上的印章和登记表。现场充满一种因为情感波动而引起的不安气氛。很快，宪兵又抬起头来，把办好手续的材料交回给于连。  
“好吧，既然少校说这一切属实……”  
于连感受到玛蒂尓德落在自己身上火热的目光。她的声音像是从远方传来的：“索雷尔少尉，跟我来一下。”她留下这句话后就转身离开了。周围的士兵再一次吵闹起来，开始只是零星几个声音，后来整个大厅人声鼎沸，宪兵也已经专注到自己的登记簿上去了。于连犹豫了一下，最后还是决定跟了上去。

两人沿着护栏向前走，在一个周围没有人的地方停了下来。  
“我们认识吧，少尉于连·索雷尔？”  
于连抬起头，看着玛蒂尓德。她的金发已经长长了，在后面扎成一束。皮带勒出了她好看的腰形。但于连无心欣赏，他不知道该如何应对她。他想拿出从前的那张冷漠的态度，但失败了。  
“是的，亲爱的上……少校。我们认识……”  
玛蒂尓德不紧不慢，从脚到头仔细打量于连，最后看着他的脸。“尤其是您的英勇行为，少尉于连·索雷尔。”玛蒂尓德笑了笑。于连已经习惯了玛蒂尓德的冷笑和似笑非笑，但这次的笑却似乎是发自内心的，反而让他感到陌生。他鼓起勇气，把曾经的傲气拾起来。  
“这是战争给我带来的好处。每个人在这儿都展现出他自己的本性，除了某些只是想钓得功名利禄却不敢流血的人。”他恭恭敬敬地敬了一个军礼。  
“您愿意来拉莫尔府一趟吗？那天您救了我一命，我想要好好答谢您。我还是个知恩图报的人的。”玛蒂尓德亲切地说。  
“我去您府上干什么呢？接受你们那些贵族的嘲笑吗？”于连脸红得厉害，力图用高傲的口气表明他一无所求，“您看我这身残旧的军装，甚至比不上您家里仆人的服装。我没有汽车，连回家乡都要在这里等一天都没有一趟的火车，我怎么敢到您家做客呢？如果是想来嘲笑我的，那您的目的已经达到了。现在战争已经结束了，我也不再需要遵守您的命令了。如果没有什么别的事的话，我就回去了。希望我能够坐上明天的火车！”  
“等一等。”玛蒂尓德抓住了于连的手，她的手冰冷，但很柔滑，而且有力。“我可以用我的车送您去，我可以让我的裁缝马上给您送上一套合身的衣服，我可以在巴黎订最好的酒店给您下榻，我会以救命恩人的名义把您，战争中的英雄，介绍给所有人。我请求您。”  
玛蒂尓德的蓝眼睛中燃烧着热情的火焰。于连动摇了。在长时间犹豫后，他最终点了点头。  
玛蒂尓德眯着眼笑了，她转过身，于连看到了她身后，一辆长长的轿车缓慢地开过来，机车闸门发出沉闷的声音，排气管尾部缓缓排出些烟，烟慢慢飘走。


	10. 晚宴

于连站在酒店的镜子前，最后一次审视着自己的服装。早上，送早餐的伙计送来了这套衣服。那是一套时髦的卡其色西装，裤子修长，衣服长至臀部，一顶波拿巴草帽，还有一双挺漂亮的浅棕色皮鞋。他脱下他那件破破烂烂的天蓝色大衣（上面还有那枚标志着军衔的棉布肩章）以及同样破烂军用马裤，穿上了这套时髦的衣服。衣服很贴身也很漂亮，衣领是当下最流行的样式，就是一副花花公子的打扮，不知道玛蒂尓德是怎么想的，但于连看着这套衣服怎么都觉得别扭。  
四年的行军生活并没有让于连在样貌上有很大的变化，他的脸色依旧苍白，面容依旧清秀，漂亮的头发依旧能让许多姑娘春心荡漾。但他那双又大又黑的眼睛，已经失去了往日那种温柔而热情的光芒，只留下了在退伍士兵中常见的疲惫和黯淡无光。就算他尽一切努力，一件量身定做的西装、一双贵得离谱的鞋子、一顶有牌子的大礼帽、一件西装或者一件燕尾服，身上无论穿的是什么，在于连眼里都像是极其不搭调的穿着，都让他散发出格格不入的气息。  
“这些有钱的上等人品味真奇怪！每年‘流行’的东西都在变，只要没跟上那浪潮，你就会从‘时尚’变成‘土味’。”但犹豫过三，于连最终还是决定戴上那顶昂贵又别扭的帽子，挥去了心里这些苦闷的想法，努力提起精神，让自己的气质更加符合这套服装。他离开了房间。  
在酒店门口，玛蒂尓德派来的汽车早已在等待，司机戴着帽子，身穿完美的制服。于连看了一眼，这辆轿车一个轮胎的价钱，就足够他花上一年，他感到自己穷得什么也没有，一脸的苦闷地钻进了车里。  
离开全是俄罗斯人和波兰人的大区后，轿车开上了一条有三条街那么宽的大道，大道两旁都是雄伟的建筑。大街上，于连看到一些优雅而忙碌的女人从四轮马车上走下来，身后跟着几个仆人，和提着盒子、口袋的跟班。送货的车辆停到门卫处，司机和仆人们交谈着。花商停好车，卸下货物。这里有很多住户，每当有客人都要提前准备好，那得花上一大笔钱。人们笑着说买这么多花就是为了取乐，没人不喜欢收到花。于连看着这个世界，就像有一次他透过玻璃鱼缸看到的进口鱼一样，那些鱼几乎就不是鱼。  
拉莫尔家族的府邸就在蒙梭公园对面，高大的建筑让人无法忘怀。于连跨上六步台阶，按了门铃，门开了。来应门的是一个棕色短发的女佣人，她接过他的大衣和帽子，把他带到了候客厅。宽敞的房间里有一台三角钢琴、几个中国陶瓷花瓶，樱桃木的书架上放满旧书，还有几张皮质的扶手椅。她向他指了指那个房间，告诉他可以随意坐下。但于连刚坐下没多久，他就听到了熟悉的脚步声。玛蒂尓德走了进来，穿着全新的陆军少校军装，满脸笑容，她似乎很欣赏他，不知道具体是什么，也许是找到了她自己的方式，又或者是找到了勇气，她情不自禁从头到脚打量着他。  
“快，来吧！”玛蒂尓德说道。她一把挽过他的手臂，像朋友一样，把他带到了餐厅。“我父亲马上就会下来，知道吗，他迫不及待想见到你……”

“先生，您好！”  
德·拉莫尔先生比于连想象的还要矮。人们常常以为那些强者很高大，而每一次都惊讶地发现他们不过和平常人一样。他又矮又瘦，但两眼炯炯有神。他和他握了握手。在他身后是有一头金黄头发、身材高大的德·拉莫尔侯爵夫人，她态度傲慢，但还是让于连吻了吻她的手。已有家室的诺贝尔伯爵不在拉莫尔府。  
拉莫尔先生彬彬有礼地请这位客人入座。于连察觉到，德·拉莫尔先生只要眨一下眼睛，仆人们立马就会推来摆放着拼盘和美酒的小推车。  
“索雷尔先生，你想来点儿什么吗？”玛蒂尓德一边大笑着一边问道。  
他哑口无言，还能要什么？他完全不知道怎么办，在重大场合或者在条件允许的情况下，有时会喝点儿卡巴度斯苹果酒，在富人家是不会有人问主人要一杯普通烧酒的。要缓解现在的气氛，他一点儿想法都没有。  
“那你想来杯香槟吗？”玛蒂尓德建议道，“还是像以前打仗喝的那样？”  
拉莫尔先生也问于连在打仗时喜欢喝什么。军队里是不可能喝酒的，玛蒂尓德对此肯定心知肚明。士兵们只有汤和咖啡，但汤永远是温的，咖啡永远是凉的，没有人知道是为什么。于连不知所措地摇了摇头：“不了，还是香槟吧。”尽管他并不喜欢这种有气泡的酒。  
一个手势，总管拿着冰桶出现了，他优雅地抓住软木塞打开了香槟。于连知道晚宴开始了，他小心翼翼地吃着自己的那一份食物，尽量不让自己的餐具碰撞发出声音，看着香槟冒出来的气泡。他不知道怎么称呼为自己服务的人，他们来来回回，像跳着芭蕾舞一样带来一盘盘的菜肴——一份甲壳类海鲜慕斯，一份肉冻，或者舒芙蕾……于连不知道自己是否应该称赞这些佳肴，如果需要，有应该如何称赞。  
但他很快就摆脱了这种窘境，侯爵先生请求他向他讲述他的军旅生活，他很好奇，并抱怨玛蒂尓德回来后对这些绝口不提。于连开始滔滔不绝地讲了起来，讲了一些荒唐的故事：军队食堂、剃须皂、中学生笑话、士兵闹剧……于连看得出来，拉莫尔先生对这些故事很感兴趣，尽管他讲的方式有些粗野。这是于连第一次这样讲述战争，他没有说出来，在军队里曾经因为军饷不足，士兵们面部苍白浮肿，只能用军刀挖一种很苦的植物的根吃；士兵们用的M1915式机枪，因为其劣质金属原料而故障频出，贻误战机，不少人因为其设计和制造上的缺陷而丧失生命；野战医院里弥漫着死尸的气味，士兵病房里遍地是消瘦惨白，得不到救治的伤兵。他只是借着香槟壮足了胆，不停地讲着各种玩笑话，比如，纹丝不动的哨兵、正在打牌的士兵四周都是兔子一样大的老鼠……这一切都被他当作笑话讲了出来，连于连自己都感到惊讶。他那双漂亮的眼睛里，快活的神情取代了一开始时的茫然和胆怯。  
玛蒂尓德没有搭话，也没有看于连，只是在父亲笑的时候也跟着笑了一下。当于连讲完那些在拉莫尔侯爵眼里是奇特的经历后，她在父亲耳边悄悄地说了几句话。  
“索雷尔先生，我的女儿曾经举荐过您，让您右迁为少尉。一定是因为您的勇敢和您的功绩吧？”  
于连愣住了，拿着餐具的手停在半空。他不知道为什么玛蒂尓德会向她父亲提起这个，那种近乎是屈辱的感觉涌上心头。他涨红了脸，垂下眼帘，支支吾吾地回答：“是……是的……”  
玛蒂尓德用那明亮、高兴而又残忍的蓝眼睛看了看于连，笑容也同样挑衅，好像在说：“啊，我就喜欢这样。”那种眼神和那一晚的一模一样，对于连来说简直是酷刑。  
“是的，父亲，他的勇气非同一般。”玛蒂尓德似乎故意加重了“勇气”这个词的发音，用嘲笑的目光飞快地看了于连一眼，然后马上恢复了严肃的表情。“正是他这样勇敢的人，把我从你德国人手中救了出来，你们的女儿才能在今晚坐在这儿与你们共进晚餐。”  
拉莫尔夫妇都用感激的眼神看着于连，完全没有留意到玛蒂尓德的语气的不妥。  
“索雷尔先生，冒昧问一下……您在入伍前是做什么工作的？”  
于连犹豫了一下，决定如实回答：“我曾经是一名神学生，先生。不过在那之前我在我父亲的木厂里帮忙。”  
“那您复员以后打算干什么呢？军队会给您安排工作吗？”玛蒂尓德抢着问。  
于连有些畏惧地看了她一眼。别说是安排工作了，军队可能连给退伍军人的退伍金都有可能无法正常发放。现在国库吃紧，这是于连前两天在报纸上看到的新闻。他无处可去。玛蒂尓德就是在军队里任职，她怎么可能不清楚呢？于连觉得自己被彻彻底底地嘲笑了一遍，甚至连拉莫尔府里豪华的一切都在嘲笑他。  
德·拉莫尔先生似乎看出了于连的难处。“也许您愿意在我府下工作吗？我恰好需要一位秘书，来帮我处理事务。”但在于连听来就像是一个富翁出于怜悯给他的施舍——尽管实际上侯爵并没有这样的意思。  
“不……谢谢了，我打算回维丽叶经营一间木厂……”于连支支吾吾地回答。  
“那么，现在让我们来为我们的民族英雄的健康干杯！”玛蒂尓德站起来，冲着于连举杯，她表情严肃，但嘴角却挂着挑衅的笑，“也为我们伟大的法兰西干杯！来，爸爸妈妈，也为你们的健康干杯。”  
当于连喝下那杯对他来说是难喝的香槟后，玛蒂尓德笑着说：“好好享用晚餐吧，我的英雄。晚餐后我们将举行舞会，我邀请了许多达官贵人，让他们来好好认识一下这位法兰西的英雄。”


	11. 舞会

于连被带到了一间金碧辉煌的大厅，他被这里的豪华震惊到了：四处摆放着他下午看到的鲜花，璀璨的灯光使他眼花缭乱。客人们一个接一个来到大厅，男士们穿着简洁却雅致的常礼服或燕尾服，女士们身穿白色、天蓝色、玫瑰色的连衣裙，裸露的手臂和脖子上戴着一颗颗钻石和珍珠。人们不紧不慢的说话声、脚步声和问候声在他耳边响成一片。乐队演奏着欢迎来宾的音乐。  
所有的这一切在于连眼里都显得非常离奇，他忘却了刚才晚宴上的不愉快。他一下子给迷住了，他心醉了，甚至因为太激动而几乎有些胆怯。有热心的人为他介绍今晚的客人：那边那位年轻的高级神职人员是阿格德主教；这边那位个子瘦长，蓄着唇髭的漂亮年轻人是诺贝尔伯爵，旁边那位矮小的女子正是他的妻子；还有德·克鲁瓦泽努瓦侯爵、德·凯吕斯伯爵、德·吕兹子爵以及两三个年轻军官……于连一一把他们的名字记在心里。  
“玛蒂尓德的确提醒了我。”于连想道，“我现在一无所有，必须通过别人的帮助才有可能飞腾黄达。想要得到功名利禄，需要的不是努力，不是劳动，不是勇敢，也不是恒心，只需要善于去和那些能够提拔自己的人应酬就可以了。”于连认真的观察着每一张脸，并在心里暗自盘算着，同他们每个人接近的好处和几率分别有多大。客人们也很愿意和他交谈，尽管不知道这位陌生的面孔是谁，但在他们看来，能被邀请到拉莫尔府参加舞会，必定是能够得到侯爵喜爱的人。于连达不知不觉地为音乐、鲜花、美丽的女人、普遍存在着的优雅的气氛所陶醉，特别是为他能够平等地与这么多贵族交流所陶醉，他为自己梦想着光荣，为大家梦想着自由。  
“多么美的舞会！”于连高兴地说，“除了玛蒂尓德，这里什么都不缺了。她应该是这里的主人，她去了哪里呢？”  
的确，玛蒂尓德不在这里。在晚宴后她便消失了，大家都在悄悄地议论，这位舞会的女王去哪里了。  
“也许我应该重新审视我们之间的关系。”于连想，“从前我对她不知所措，被她利用，是因为我亏欠了她；现在，我救了她一命，我所欠下的人情也还清了。我和她应该平起平坐，相互平等地对待彼此……”  
人群中忽然有了小骚动，于连顺着人们的目光望去，看到了他今生最难忘的画面。  
玛蒂尓德穿着玫瑰色面料的宽摆裙，收紧的缎带显现出了腰部的线条。金色的头发里插着一支鲜艳的玫瑰，而高跟舞鞋更显得她身材的挺拔。她戴着长手套，双手放在身前，面带微笑，像女王似地环视了一周。人们情不自禁地鼓起掌来，欢迎这位舞会的主人，乐队奏起了欢快的音乐，舞会的气氛活跃起来。  
于连继续装模作样地和身边的人谈论政治和深奥的问题，但他的视线却情不自禁地落在了玛蒂尓德身上。自从他进入拉莫尔府，不，应该是从她在复员中心找到他时，他心里就有一种奇怪的感觉，就像那一晚那样。玛蒂尓德虽然让他害怕，但他却情不自禁地想靠近她，接近她。她的气质吸引着他，她的美貌让他着迷——他忘不了那晚当她俯下身看他是她那双美丽的双眼和她身上的那种香味。  
玛蒂尓德来到了舞池中央，现在乐队奏响的是马祖卡舞曲，她用脚打着拍子，轻盈温柔地挪动着她的小脚，飞快地旋转着，裙摆也随之飞舞。大家都惊叹着欣赏她美丽而优雅的舞姿。  
“应该同意，她就是舞会的女王。”一个挨着于连、蓄着唇髭的年轻人说。  
“她是多么讨人喜欢啊！瞧她那优雅的微笑，那自信的舞步……这都是千金难买的。”他身边的人回答，“瞧她那非凡的气派！”  
“她有无双的美貌，骑士一样高尚的品德，英雄一般的勇气，还参加过那场可怕的战争。也许她谈起话来色彩有点太浓烈，与女性的温柔贤淑不相合，但她的地位和财富弥补了这个缺点。有谁能配得上无比崇高的玛蒂尓德呢？”  
于连想更近地领略这位女王的风貌，他推开人群朝前走，而玛蒂尓德那件肩膀开得很低的裙子，使他愉快的心情迅速地增长，甚至迅速得叫他的自尊心都不能接受。“她是多么美丽啊！她的肩膀是如此圆润，她的金黄色头发发淡得没有颜色，她的美里透露着青春朝气。”他强迫自己尽可能地做出客观的评价，但这不可能。  
玛蒂尓德一边跳着舞，一边把她那双天蓝色的大眼睛停留在她身边的那些人身上。她微笑着，眼睛里却像是在说：“还有比这样一群人更庸俗的吗！”跳完一支舞，玛蒂尓德停了下来，环顾一周，然后把目光停留在了刚刚走到人群前的于连身上，她向他伸出了手。  
于连没想到玛蒂尓德会邀请他和她一起跳舞。他并不会跳舞，最多是在军队里空暇的时候和别人学过几步拙劣的舞步罢了。但他已经来不及犹豫，玛蒂尓德已经把他拉上舞池。于连欣喜若狂，他知道现在全场人的眼光都落在了他身上，想看看这位能得到玛蒂尓德小姐宠幸的幸运儿、这位陌生的面孔是谁，这是他出人头地的好机会。虽然隔着手套，但他依旧能够感受到握在手里的这只小手的柔软。玛蒂尓德身上的那种熟悉的香气让他沉迷，让他兴奋。  
“于连·索雷尔，您愿意和我跳一支舞吗？”玛蒂尓德在于连耳边，用只有他一个人能听到的声音问道。她把他带到舞池中央，捏起裙摆，轻佻地笑着，行了个屈膝礼。于连的心砰砰直跳，他有些僵硬地给予这个奇怪的姑娘一个吻手礼。  
玛蒂尓德开心地笑了。乐队再次奏起了音乐，她拉着于连的手，伴着轻声的音乐舞蹈旋转起来。舞鞋鞋跟在地面上打出节奏，裙摆翩飞，如同天鹅的羽翼。于连努力跟上她的步伐，用自己的直觉猜测她接下来的舞步。她时而倒在于连怀中，金发飞舞，身体勾勒出优美的弧度，时而与他十指相扣，时而让于连搂住她苗条、灵活、柔软的身躯，离他那样近地旋转起来。她离他那样近地微微一笑，她那迷人的魅力犹如醇酒直往他头上冲，他一时有些沉醉失神。当一支舞结束后，他喘一口气，把她放开，停下来再看作为的人们时，他已忘却开始时会在大庭广众下丢脸的顾虑，他觉得自己精力充沛。  
“也许她只是想戏弄我，她对我的微笑或许只是在演戏。”于连想。乐声再次响起，他和她又跳了一支舞。“得了！管她呢！我有什么资格判断这种事？我面前的这个女人是巴黎女人中最崇高、最聪明的一个。多少人希望能够得到她的垂青，希望能与她共舞，而这些我却轻而易举地得到了。这样看来，哪怕是被玩弄我也心甘情愿。”  
他们跳了一支又一支舞。玛蒂尓德换了几次舞伴。她一声不吭离开于连，像鱼儿一样溜走，去与别的年轻人跳舞，但一支舞结束，于连又上前邀请她。他跳得上气不接下气，但心里充满了幸福。每当那香气离去，他便追赶上去，直到再次把她握在手里。  
最后，乐队奏起了当下新流行的爵士乐，灯光暗了下来。年轻人们搂着自己的舞伴的腰，脸贴着脸，轻轻地随着乐声扭动，小声低语。于连在人群中穿梭，想找回那个让他发狂的身影。最后，他在那张巨大的安乐椅后面的一群年轻人中找到了她。玛蒂尓德被这些贵族公子簇拥着，漫无目的地谈论着一些虚无缥缈的东西，她是这一小堆人的核心。但看得出，她对这样的谈话并不感兴趣，她不断打着哈欠，眼睛并不看着这群追随者。  
于连走到玛蒂尓德面前，毕恭毕敬地深深鞠了个躬，邀请她与他跳舞。他知道那些年轻人全部都看着他，这让他的脸微微发烫。  
“这是我的连队里的士兵，一位勇士，一位真正的法兰西英雄。”他听到她用高傲的语气这样说。她向他伸出了手，但于连却听见她又小声补充了一句（她以为别人听不到）：“那又怎样？他什么都没有，在我面前一样要卑躬屈膝。”这让他面红耳赤。  
但他还是搂上了她的腰肢，在黑暗中随着舒缓的音乐缓慢地扭动。她和他靠得如此之近，以至于他能够感受到她呼在他耳边的鼻息。那香气是那样诱人，反复撩拨着他的心，他只想把它吸进肚里，全部归他所有。但她又似乎是故意地扭过头，不让她那双蓝色的大眼睛泄露自己的秘密。  
当他们来到一个无人的角落时，玛蒂尓德又转过来双臂攀上了于连的脖颈，贴上了他的唇。他一开始有些错愕，但很快就转变为狂喜。他热烈的迎接着她，任由她肆无忌惮地扫过他口腔的每一处。但当他想更进一步与她交缠时，她又筑起了她的防护，收回了她的柔软。她用带着三分羞赧，七分意乱情迷的笑容看着他。他想要更多，她却随着音乐用轻快的舞步把他带到了别处。


	12. 告别

清晨，天刚亮。微弱阳光通过厚重的帘子照进来。于连从床上起身，借着微弱的光端详着睡在身边的这位在夜晚刚和他云雨了一番的女子。她一丝不挂，玉体横陈，浑圆的乳房如青苹果一般结实，在阳光下，甚至能看清她身上细小的绒毛。于连的动静惊醒了她，她睁开眼睛，用那双美丽的蓝眼珠子盯着他。  
昨夜，舞会结束后，拉莫尔先生坚持让于连在他的府邸中留宿一晚。很明显，他很喜欢于连，并不知道自己女儿与这个年轻人之间的所有事。就当于连脱下衣服准备就寝时，玛蒂尓德忽然打开了房门溜了进来。  
“我已经把所有人都支走了，今晚不会有人来打扰我们。”玛蒂尓德轻声说着，双手环绕住他的脖颈，像一条蛇一样缠住了他。她像一个英勇无比的战士，冲上前线，对他发起了猛烈的进攻，很容易就占得了上风。她用自己的香气笼罩了他。她攻占了他的口腔，在里面每一处都留下了她的标记；又用她泌出爱液的花穴占领了他。而他则缴械投降，被打败，乖乖认输，自愿成为了她幸福的俘虏。  
现在，她支撑着坐了起来，那头金色的头发漫不经心地披散在身上，衬着她洁白的身体，散发出对于连来说很是熟悉的香味。这本来应该会让那景色更加动人，但于连却无心欣赏。昨晚，他的欲望冲破了他理智的防线；而现在，懊恼、悔恨与从前的羞耻一同席卷了他。  
“我的勇士，我的救命恩人。”玛蒂尓德开了口。她的脸上还留着兴奋的潮红。“请留下来吧。我的父亲很喜欢您，他会给您一份体面的工作。回到乡下去能有什么前途呢？一个退伍军人是不可能成为神父的，难道你要回去当一辈子木匠吗？留在巴黎，有份工作，拿着稳定的薪水，这是每个外省人所梦寐以求的。而且您有学问，品德高尚，还有过在军队的经历，借着我父亲的帮助，您一定能出人头地的。”  
玛蒂尓德用一种对于连来说奇怪的眼神看着他。“这个海女，这个拔士巴！”于连想道，“这就是这个地方的女人的那种卖弄风情吗？她的话比毒蛇的毒液还要可怕。‘给我一份体面的工作！’这听起来就像是在给一个乞丐施舍粮食。‘每个外省人’！我在她眼中始终只是个卑鄙的农民，她把我和那些只想着今天的面包的人看作是同一类。她不仅让我害怕，还一直折磨着我可怜的自尊。”  
“不，谢谢了，拉莫尔小姐。”于连强制让自己显得很冷漠，他甚至认不出自己的声音了。他下了床仔细穿好自己的衣服，慢慢地、一字一顿地回答：“在昨晚令尊问我这个问题时，我就已经回答了：我在维丽叶有一间木厂。承蒙您的喜爱，我才有幸当上了少尉。像我这样的无名小卒，不值得接受大名鼎鼎的拉莫尔家的施舍。”系好领带后，他深吸一口气，大着胆说：“您曾经救了我一命，让我没有死在败血症下；而我则帮助您摆脱了那个德国人。现在我们两不相欠，也再无瓜葛。再见吧，拉莫尔小姐，希望我们以后永不相见！再见！”  
他不再看玛蒂尓德一眼，也不理会她愤怒而不解的眼神，径直离开了房间。他想了办法躲过了所有拉莫尔家的人，离开了这座高大的府邸。在走出门时，于连转头再看了这座高大豪华的建筑，又看了一眼那位穿着漂亮制服的司机——他正在那部轿车旁，像马夫擦拭自己的宝马一样擦拭着它。于连握了握拳头，快步离开了这个金碧辉煌的地方。

当于连步行到卢泰西亚大酒店时，他已经累得气喘吁吁了。但他还是一刻不停地回到自己的房间，拿出自己那个并没有装多少东西的行军包。他脱下了身上这套对他来说过于花花公子的衣服，它太精致，太时髦，上面还留着昨晚那种纸醉金迷的味道以及玛蒂尓德的气味。他把这套衣服扔在一旁，仿佛那是烫手的熔岩。他穿回了自己从前的便服，那是一套神学生的黑衣服，有些旧，却很干净。两套衣服，代表着不同的世界，而在这两个世界之间有着不可跨越的沟壑。他在镜子前看了很久——与其说是看着镜子，他实际上什么也没有看，他在思考。刚才，一个罪恶的计划忽然出现在了他的内心，席卷了他。这是一个让他害怕的想法，但他又忍不住来来回回地想，像刚刚结疤的伤口，明明知道不可触碰，却忍不住想挠。最后，他叹了一口气，把那一套被扔在地上的衣服捡起来叠好，拿起行军包走出了房间。  
“您确定现在就要离开吗？”门房询问道。  
这是一个表情严肃，身材高大的男人，他打过仗，近距离看得见弹片的划痕，和消失不见的一只耳朵。一根胶带把眼镜右边的支架贴在脑袋边上，胶带的颜色和衣服的垫肩非常协调，那块弹片从头上射了进去，打穿了一个洞，而垫肩正好就遮掩了它的痕迹。于连想起了那个谣言，关于那些被弹片击中而存活的士兵，而弹片始终没有被取出，但是从此以后没有人再亲眼见过这些受伤的人。也许这个门房就是那些活着的死者之一。也许富凯也像这样还活着，只不过大家——包括于连——都不知道他在哪里罢了。这个想法让于连打了个哆嗦，刚才那个邪恶的计划又冒了出来。于连连忙说：“是的，现在就要离开……”  
“但是拉莫尔小姐已经为您定了一个月的房间……”门房上上下下地打量着这个年轻人。他看到他刚才还穿着光鲜地回来，那种花花公子的气派让他情不自禁地肃然起敬。而现在他却穿得像是一个戴着重孝的非常年轻的人，他的行为举止都是如此平凡。  
“是的。而且请麻烦您把这套衣服交还给拉莫尔。如果她问起话，就告诉她：于连·索雷尔不需要拉莫尔小姐的恩惠。但总有一天，他将会和她平起平坐，甚至让她为自己曾经所做过的事情后悔。”于连把那套曾经让他成为人群中的明星的衣服交给门房，离开了酒店。

于连漫无目的地在大街上漫步，他的心里像是压着一块巨石。他看到稍远处人行道上，有两位优雅的、身材修长得跟火柴棍一样的女士，正互相挽着手臂，一边笑一边向前走。大道转角处，两个男人正在寒暄，胳膊下夹着报纸，手上拿着大礼帽，“亲爱的朋友，再见！”看样子像法官。有一个身穿海军制服的小男孩跑着扔出一个木环，两个男人中的一个向旁边迈了一步，让出一些位置，这时，保姆轻轻吼了一声，连忙给两位男士道歉。于连盯了一会那两个男士，又继续低着头盯着自己的脚尖走路，他在与头脑中的想法作斗争，并没有留意自己走到到了哪里。当他再次抬起头时，他发现自己来到一条路面凹凸不平的小巷。一个拉着装满煤炭的手拉车的退伍军人正好在他面前经过。他失去了一条胳膊，为了弥补这个缺陷，他给自己做了一套特殊装备，用背带拉动小推车，就像是马或者耕田的牛一般。于连盯着这个人出了神。  
“的确，国家创造性地安置了退伍的军人，只是很可惜大部分的人都没有工作。大街上，人们能够看到那些残疾的退伍军人使用的小车，以及各种用于替代手、脚、腿而设计的木质的、铁质的、皮质的装置。他们没有工作，为了糊口只能成为了发明的奇人，创造出各种工具来帮助自己。我不应该也要这样吗？要达到目的，旧的不择手段。为了救四个人的生命，可以绞死三个人。为了得到财产，可以去娶最富有的银行家的丑陋的女儿。我想要出人头地，就应该不择手段。为什么要因为不道德而自我谴责呢？那些上流社会的人才是最肮脏的，他们才是法兰西最大的小偷。”  
于连走到一个无人的拐角，从包里拿出了一份文件。那是富凯的军官证、身份牌，以及一些其他的证件。这是于连复员前在那间堆满文件资料的人事处办公室里，趁那个穿着满是墨水渍的裤子的下士去吃午饭时溜进去翻了二十分钟找到的。富凯曾经开玩笑对于连说，如果他牺牲了就让于连来管理他的木厂。但那是只是口头上的玩笑，没有人能预料到自己在明天就会死去。而要得到木厂的管理权，就必须要有富勒的证件。于连偷处时并没有想到这些。现在看来，那个想法早已在他心中酝酿，只不过是他没有察觉到罢了。  
“这看起来就像是雀占鸠巢。但我要拥有自己的事业，就必须先拥有一定的资产。就像那个士兵想要赚到面包，就必须发明那样的手拉车。这个木厂可以成为我最初的资产……通过它，我可以干出一番事业，同时也把我曾经受到的耻辱洗清……”  
他继续走着，一个巨大的计划在他的心里萌发，长出了枝叶，占领了他全部的思想。最终，他发现自己走到了塞纳河边。现在已是傍晚，在夕阳的照耀下，河水闪出了粼粼的波光。  
“拿起武器！”于连对自己说道。  
道德这玩意，他一把丢进了塞纳河里。


	13. 木厂

“你想要找什么？”这个小伙子终于在纸堆堆中抬起了头。于连认出了这个士兵，他戴着一副假牙。  
人事部的办公室不大，只有一扇很小的窗户，密密麻麻的文件一层又一层堆在一起，架子都快要被压倒了。有两张桌子，其中一张快被成堆的纸张和各种表格、报告材料淹没了。但这个下士却没有丝毫手忙脚乱，而是在这纸堆中淡定地整理着什么，只不过他这干活的速度，让于连忍不住怀疑他会不会再过上一百年也没法把这些文件整理好。  
于连有些忐忑不安，因为他来这里要做的事，要是放在以前，一定会让他良心不安而不愿去做的。

两周前，他回到了维丽叶。老索雷尔早就忘了自己这个羸弱多病的儿子了，当他再看到这个穿着一身旧得发白的军装，身无分文的于连时，他并没有因为他在这场残酷的战争中活下来而高兴，反而把于连大骂了一顿。  
“怎么，你不是说要穿上军装，要入伍当兵，要做拿破仑的吗？怎么现在又像一个逃兵一样地回来，身上一个子都没有（于连没有拿玛蒂尓德给他的钱，而回家的路费花光了他所有的钱）？我这里可不是什么福利院，现在大家都用水泥而不是木头建屋子了，我的木厂可没这么多钱养吃白饭的人。”  
于连大受打击。  
“看在基督的份上，我已经没有要你把你欠的债还清，我以前预先垫付给你的膳食费和教育费……”  
“这就是父爱！”于连气呼呼地离开了。他去找谢朗神父，白发苍苍的老人很高兴，坚持让于连在他的住处里住下来，善良的神父想让自己的这个学生接任本堂神父的职位。  
“但是现在的人们已经不信仰上帝了……在巴黎，人们信仰金钱，信仰闪闪发光的跑车，信仰佳肴美酒。会被拉丁文并不会受到人们的爱戴，拥有财富才会。”于连想起了富凯曾和他说过的那间木厂。他婉言拒绝了神父的请求，说自己在经历过这场战争后已不适合再去任职神职，他曾经向往神圣的心已被扰乱云云。但年轻人的谎言是逃不过老人的眼镜的，谢朗神父没有再说什么，只是叹了口气，他也猜到于连会这样回应。  
“无论如何，请您不要忘记自己的本心。”老人在于连离开时又给了这年轻人一些钱，于连感动地热泪盈眶。  
但又一个问题摆在于连眼前。虽然富凯曾经说过如果他牺牲了就把木厂让给于连，但这只是口头上的诺言，并没有书面的证明——毕竟，谁也不相信自己真的会死在战场上。  
“先生，如果您要合法继承您的战友的遗产，就必须要有合法的遗嘱证明，要有正规的司法手续……”事务所的公证人耐心地和这位退伍士兵解释着，“因为我们的国家法兰西，是一个法治的国家，一切都要按着法律的要求进行……”  
其实，如果于连再聪明一点，在了解世故人情一些，就会知道，只要多给这位公证人一些钱，他就会完全改变一副说辞，告诉于连该如何就可以制作出一份合法的遗嘱证明。毕竟那只是一个死去的士兵的遗嘱，没有多少人会真正在乎的。  
没有多少人会真正在乎，的确，于连想到了这一点。带着这个有违于他良心的想法，他来到了人事部。

他来到这间小小的办公室，敲了敲门，没等任何回应就推门走了进去，在那张堆满文件的桌子上方，时钟滴滴答答走着：还有两分钟到12点。他和这位戴着假牙的下士打招呼，借口说想要找一个战友的去向。但对方似乎并没有听到他的请求。  
“或许，您可以让我看看士兵复员去向的登记册吗？或者记载着死亡士兵的名册也可以……我只想知道我这个战友去哪里了。”于连又重复了一遍他的请求。  
“嗤，嗤。”这个下士把一叠文件放进一个纸袋，堆在一边，同时假牙发出了响声，但就是没有抬一下头。这让于连有些尴尬，他决定先假装翻一翻这些堆积成山的资料。房间里放着一叠叠登记簿，看起来有好几吨重，从地上堆到了天花板。  
十二点的钟打响了，该是午饭时间了，那士兵终于抬起了头，看到了于连。  
“你要找什么？”  
“你好！”于连试图表现出高兴的样子，但这个策略似乎不太能对付得了饿着肚子的人。这个下士抬起屁股，合上登记簿，在沾有墨水污渍的长裤来回擦了擦手。  
“我要找一个战友……”  
“哦。嗤，嗤。”下士开始穿外套。  
“我不知道他怎么样了，一会儿，有人告诉我他不见了。一会儿，有人又告诉我他已经牺牲了，葬在某个公墓……”  
“那我就更不知道了！嗤，嗤。”这假牙的响声让于连觉得他还没吃饭就需要剔牙了。下士走向门口，没有理会于连，直接离开。  
“也许在登记簿里……”于连不好意思地说。  
这时，下士已经将大门大大地打开了。“吃完饭你再来吧，到时候我们一起找找看。”  
“如果你愿意的话，我可以在那吃饭的时候找找看。”  
“不行，我有命令在身，不可以这样！”他将于连推出门外，用钥匙锁上了门。于连走了两步，假装要离开，但在那下士走了之后他又跑了回来，伸手拿下尚在门框上方的钥匙，紧紧捏着，一股脑插进门闩轻轻一转门就开了，他大步走进去，快速关上门。他从怀里掏出一份文件，塞进一堆登记簿里。

两个月后，于连合法地得到了富凯木厂。


	14. 五年后

玛蒂尓德·德·拉莫尔坐在一张大大的皮质扶手椅上，漫不经心地喝着一杯有些年头的白兰地。房间里，大家相互交谈着，她对此漠不关心，但房间里的每一个人都会留意到她的存在。她是俱乐部里唯一的女人，一位美貌的未婚女郎，一位巴黎的风流人物。  
玛蒂尓德确实是在巴黎贵族阶级中一位带着传奇色彩的人物。如果说她在那场战争中曾是一位少校还不足以让人惊讶的话（确实，凭金钱和一些手段得到一个军衔这种事并不少见），那她在退伍后所打拼下的事业却能让所有人啧啧称奇。拉莫尔侯爵去世后，她继承了侯爵一半的遗产，作为一位大资产阶级女子、贵族女子，她应该找一位地位相称的人走向婚姻的殿堂，再生几个孩子，这是她的身份和她所受的教育所要求的。但她没有，在拒绝了好几个追求者后，她将自己一大部分资产投入了石油、房产等项目中，这让所有人都大吃一惊。接着，人们在赛马场、俱乐部里看到了玛蒂尓德的身影，总之，她在干着年轻未婚贵族男子所会做的事。人们不仅仅赞叹玛蒂尓德的美貌和才华，赞叹她的蓝眼睛，她纤细的身影，也开始赞叹她和男子一般的勇气。但在巴黎贵族阶级中，不少流言也开始流传，说哪天晚上有哪个男子溜进了拉莫尔府；人们关注这这个未婚贵族女子的去向，她参加了哪家的晚会？晚餐是在哪家餐馆？和谁一起共餐？这成了人们茶余饭后谈论的话题。对此，玛蒂尓德毫不在乎。  
“我的生活如何与您有何相干？”玛蒂尓德有一次这样笑着回应一位德高望重的老贵族，“我的石榴裙下藏着谁，又能对我手中所掌握的一切有什么影响？”  
金钱、拉莫尔这个姓氏以及退伍军人的身份让她得到了很多好处，而且她还在国家退伍军人联盟里工作，施展她的才能，帮助政府解决工人罢工的问题，所有这些都让她得到了许多额外支持。她已经签订了许多重要的合同，转手卖掉了大量军用设备，买进了上万法郎的债券。要是再卖掉这些债券，她不仅可以收回本金，还能获得几千法郎利息。  
若是说玛蒂尓德沉迷于金钱，那可是大错特错。在俱乐部里，她所给的入会赞助是所有人里最多的，在赛马场上，她可以一挥手让几千几千的法郎像流水一样哗哗地流走。但是如果和玛蒂尓德在生意上合作，那可绝对会是你最痛苦的一次合作。她像一匹狼，可以把你所有的血肉都榨干净，但凭她所掌握的权势，又可以让你得到数不尽的好处（当然前提是你能扛得住玛蒂尓德那咄咄逼人的做事风格）。总的来说，玛蒂尓德挥金如土，又爱财如命。有人说她并不在乎金钱，只是想寻求刺激而已，如果她不是一位女子的话，她早就当上议会议员了。对于这种说法，玛蒂尓德没有否认。

不过现在，玛蒂尓德遇到了一些小麻烦。

为了正视巴黎所遭受的巨大的住房危机，地方政府推出了一个叫“低价住房” 重大规划。建筑家、建筑公司、建筑材料制造商的一大机会来了。而对政治家来说，这也同样是机会，他们作为主人，来负责种种事务，什么许可证、土地使用特许权、地产征用、优先购买权……种种暗箱操作、种种回扣与贿赂大行其道，就像葡萄酒在天堂中哗哗直流。玛蒂尓德也加入了这场神秘的酒宴。她稍稍动用了一下她兄长作为分配委员会成员的权力，轻而易举地得到了一片相当棒的建筑工地。她又利用机会，在巴黎水泥公司那里大捞了一把，随后，她就把这家重要的建材制造商推出来，参加建筑行业的竞争。于是，木材、钢铁、水泥、构架、沥青、灰浆、涂料方面的抽成，大笔大笔的钞票落入囊中。玛蒂尓德举办了一场全巴黎最盛大的晚宴，所有未婚贵族男女都收到了邀请。据说，这场宴会举办了三天三夜，花费的钱更是天文数字。接着，人们又开始谈论玛蒂尓德在赛马场上的豪赌，有人说，她用一万法郎赌那匹她很喜欢的小马会赢得比赛……

“毕竟，”雷纳尔喃喃道，“这个工人也太……”  
雷纳尔是玛蒂尓德的秘书，也是玛蒂尓德产业的代理人，在军队里时也是她的手下。他有些秃顶，胆小怕事，只要多给他一点好处他就会感恩戴德，但很能干。只不过总喜欢在玛蒂尓德去俱乐部的时候找她谈论生意，但这里看不是什么讨论合同签订的好地方。  
玛蒂尓德放下手中的白兰地，不耐烦地闭上了眼。  
是的，因为各方面的打点费用实在太多，为保证仅剩的盈利，巴黎水泥公司不得不不交付不那么昂贵的材料、不那么干透的木材、不那么坚实的灰浆、不那么强劲的混凝土。整整的二层楼就这样塌了下来，差点变成了底层楼，一个泥瓦工洞穿了地板。人们赶紧把楼板撑住。工地停了工。  
“断了一条腿，折了几处骨头！”雷纳尔抱怨道。  
确实，八个星期来，那工人一直躺在医院，没能站立起来。还好，三万法郎现金买下了那个工人一家人的缄默，五万法郎买下了低价住房办的高管的结论，说是那个工人自己疏忽大意了。但玛蒂尓德还没学会在这奢华的宴会中躲避种种泼溅的污渍。工地复工了，但是，他们的行动还不够迅速，已经阻止不了消息的扩散。水面的涟漪荡漾开去，事情早已惊动了公共事务部。在部里，尽管专项负责人已经收取了两万法郎的贿金，他还是无法阻止两个建筑师的任命，他俩每人要求得到两万五千的封口费，不然就要公开这一事故的真相。  
玛蒂尓德挥了挥手，像是要赶走面前的苍蝇。钱，又是要钱。数目的多少她其实并不在乎，但她讨厌这种被人牵制住的感觉，那些无赖就像是条毒蛇，得不到好处就会一直纠缠不放。唯一值得庆幸的，就是好在这消息没有扩散到多远，要是给新闻界知道了，一定会像老鼠一样惹来更多的麻烦。  
“应该再另找一家建材供应商了……”玛蒂尓德打开了一份当日的报纸，假装对上面的地铁广告很感兴趣。刚才她和雷纳尔的谈话还是吸引到了别的人的注意，尽管她自信刚才的谈话内容并没有被听到。

“一个词四法郎。”  
于连·索雷尔愣了愣，看了看自己手中写的那份洋洋洒洒的广告词，有些为难，他没想到广告费有这么贵。  
于连用了点小手段，接手了富凯的木厂，准备大干一场。但老索雷尔说得没错，现在木厂确实已经赚不了什么钱了。在经营了一年后，他决定接着木厂原有的资产，转行做水泥供应。但生意依旧惨淡，因为他不知道如何才能给自己的产品找到销路，只能做些曾经自己最瞧不起的事——靠销售这些建材四处奔波、拍几个卑贱的坏蛋的马屁，无声无阒地赚几个钱。于连以前曾想着自己如何在贫困中依旧保持出淤泥而不染，但当真真正正一穷二白时，尊严却是最奢侈的东西。于连曾想着能够积蓄一小笔钱，去解决所有那些零零碎碎的困难。但事与愿违，困难越来越多，如果今年还是赚不到钱，他就要破产了，他可不知道破产后他还可以去做些什么。这时，有人建议于连在报纸上登个广告，说不定这会有用。  
“您还要不要买广告？”这个报纸广告部的负责人有些不耐烦地问。这家报纸很有影响力，于连听说，很多企业都是通过这家报纸的广告而广为人知的。  
但这广告费也太贵了。  
“等等，我再改一改我的广告词……”于连把手中那份广告词塞回口袋，又拿出了一张纸，在上面写了几个字，递给负责人。  
负责人看了看这被修改得极其精简的广告词，皱了皱眉。  
“标点也计入字数。”  
于连忍痛付了钱。

玛蒂尓德被报纸上一则广告吸引住了，她从前从未留意过报纸上的广告，它们就像牛皮癣，到处都是。

于连索雷尔水泥厂  
童叟无欺的建材供应商  
提供最好的水泥  
地址：××××××  
联系方式：××××

玛蒂尓德对着这个名字看得出神。她把雷纳尔叫过来，把这则广告指给他看。  
“但是，小姐，报纸上的广告不一定可信……只要给钱，谁都可以在报纸上登广告。”雷纳尔有些疑惑。  
“我知道。”玛蒂尓德把报纸扔在一边，站起来，把面前的白兰地一饮而尽，“但这个人我认识。我可以去找他，让他用最便宜的价格把最好的建材卖给我们。”


	15. 谈判

“维丽叶确实是个好地方啊……”  
一只鹳在车前飞过，玛蒂尓德盯着这只大鸟出神。鹳细长的脖子显得极其优雅，翅膀上的条纹和衣服的褶裥一样……然后是后爪，顶端微微弯曲……鹳扬起翅膀，划过长空，没有在车上留下一丝痕迹，飞向远方，踏上旅途，像一个侦察兵一样。和它相比，坐在旁边的雷纳尔的体型很胖，十分巨大。不是侦察兵，而是步兵。忠诚、正直和坚忍的代表。这都是些乱七八糟的想法。  
车内，雷纳尔坐在一头，身穿一条短裤，文件放在膝盖上，车一从巴黎开出，他就用羡慕的眼神盯着仪表板上的名贵胡桃木内饰看。驾驶席坐着玛蒂尓德·德·拉莫尔，侯爵的女儿、未婚的贵族女子、一战英雄、百万富翁、人生赢家，前途无量，开车速度总是超过每小时110公里。和骑马一样，玛蒂尓德喜欢这种驾驶的感觉。  
在玛蒂尓德看来，人类世界分为两类：一类是供使役用的牲畜，被迫劳作，直到没有一点儿力气，过一天算一天。另一类是精英阶层，总是被授予各种好处，这都得益于他们的“个人系数”。  
雷纳尔出色地展示了第一类人的各种特性：勤劳、微不足道、固执愚蠢、服从一切。他时刻都遵循着玛蒂尓德的命令。退伍之后，玛蒂尓德给了他一口饭吃，生活前一天还没有着落，第二天就解决了。雷纳尔并不是城里人，他臣服于自然法则，从属关系在他看来就是世上万物生存的逻辑所在。  
那个于连·索雷尔，是哪一类人？

下午晚些时候他们到达了目的地。在工人羡慕的目光下，玛蒂尓德将豪华无比的轿车停到了院子的正中。  
于连前来迎接。这一天，曾穿惯黑衣服的他特地把自己打扮了一下好看起来更正式一些，但当他看到那耀武扬威的汽车时，他还是意识到自己已经失败了。玛蒂尓德的那头金发还是亮得耀眼，而他自己感觉已经被磨平了棱角。  
玛蒂尓德和于连在院子里寒暄了几句，并没有介绍雷纳尔。她突然说了句：“这事儿，你就找雷纳尔！”于连转过身，走在身后的负责人对着他微微点了点头，这个动作就已经表示相互介绍过了。于连感觉自己的脸有些微微发烫。  
“其实如果你能早些开木厂的话，说不定还能赚上不少。”还没等于连示意，玛蒂尓德便径直往车间右边的会客厅走去。“这场战争可是一个大好的机会，向横跨几百公里的法国军队提供建筑所需的横梁、支杆、支柱和支架，以加固和整修战壕……可惜你错过了，不然你也可以能买上一辆这样的车。”玛蒂尓德指了指自己那部希斯巴诺-苏莎H-6-B型轿车。  
于连低下头，没有回答。如果是富凯，他一定很乐意谈论这些吧，可是他已经在玛蒂尓德口中那场“有大好机会”的战争中死去了。于连想过广告刊登能吸引客户，但他没想到第一个打来电话的居然是玛蒂尓德。看着她的背影，他又想起了他受伤的小腿、战地医院、那个夜晚、那个被打死的德国佬……一切记忆都席卷而来。她为什么会找上他呢？她又要将他玩弄于股掌之间了吗？  
“榉木两千法郎一立方米怎么样？”于连把玛蒂尓德带到了最大的工坊，他们在生产流水线旁走过，许多木材摆在一起，可以看出来，从一头到另一头，木材的质量依次递减。但没等于连介绍，玛蒂尓德就先提出了这样的问题。  
“嗯，两千法郎，这可办不成……这是松木的价格。”  
“谈判和达成可是两件不同的事。这样吧，我们重新谈一谈。”  
“但是，玛蒂尓德……”  
“我叫玛蒂尓德·德·拉莫尔。”玛蒂尓德转过头盯着于连  
“是的，玛蒂尓德·德·拉莫尔小姐……但是榉木至少要五千法郎，这还是没有考虑运输的价格。两千法郎，这简直是在白送！”  
“嗯，我知道……但您能保证你的木材足够干，质量足够好吗？我找的上一家公司，竟用了湿木材，差点坏了我的好事。”  
“能，但绝对不是这个价格……”  
玛蒂尓德咯咯笑了起来：“好了，何必这么严肃呢？为何不请我在您这里吃一顿晚餐，就你我两人，让我们作为朋友叙叙旧？我在附近的那家餐馆预定了座位，以您的名义。毕竟，我们曾经可是……战友呢！”她特地提高了“战友”这两个字的音量，好让在场的所有人都能听见。  
于连找不到借口拒绝这一邀请。

玛蒂尓德喝了一口白葡萄酒，点了点头，入口绵，落口甜，但是食物就比较一般了（当然这是和她平时吃的食物相比）。于连环顾了一下四周，这家餐馆是乡绅贵族常去之地，他自己并未来过这里。而玛蒂尓德选了大厅中央的座位，在这里，所有人都可以看到他们俩，这让于连有些许不自在。  
“你您木材卖的怎么样，于连？”  
“啊，”于连收回了神，“卖得，不太好……不然，我也不会去刊登广告。您呢？您过得怎么样？我还以为您结婚了呢。”  
玛蒂尓德哈哈大笑起来。  
“啊，我过得很好。有的人说我现在就像是年轻的未婚花花公子一样生活，我觉得他们说得不坏。我们这些经历过战争的人，总会比躲在战火后的人更知道如何生活下去。”  
真的吗？于连心里暗问。他想起了复员中心那一张张盼着火车到来的脸，但每次火车都只能带走那么一点人。许多退伍士兵，回去后一直找不到工作，从前的银行会计员，现在只能在百货商店给别人按电梯，他们被社会抛弃了。而那些被炸断了腿，失去了胳膊的人，只能靠卖掉军队发给他们的吗啡来维持生活。于连不自主地用力地握住了装着白葡萄酒的酒杯。  
“不谈论这些了，让我们换一个话题。还记得我和您提到过的那个建材供应商吗？他们把建材卖给我，我把他们推出去参加建筑行业的竞争，让他们赚的盆满钵满。可他们却想着一点小利，把事情搞砸了。”  
“嗯……”  
“所以我要另找一个供应商。我认识您，知道您美好的品质，所以找到了您。”  
“啊……”  
“我可以帮助您，甚至可以动用一点点我的权力，让您成为巴黎最有竞争力的建材供应商。只要您愿意按我所提的那个价格把建材卖给我。这点小小的损失，在您以后的收获中可以说是微不足道。”  
“但是……”  
“我在旁边的酒店订了房间，如果您愿意和我合作的话，今晚就来找我商议一下细节吧。”  
于连不解地看着玛蒂尓德。他从她的嗓音中听出一种他所不熟悉的生硬语调，从她的目光中看出一道邪恶的闪光。她是出于什么原因找他呢？真的只是为了买建材吗？一丝疑问钻进他的心中，他却什么都说不出来。  
这时候，侍者又拿来了一大瓶清凉的白葡萄酒。他给他们倒了酒。玛蒂尓德第一个举起了酒杯。  
“为了我们两个人晚宴的成功……”  
“谢谢，玛蒂尓德，我很乐意。”

于连在侍者的指引下找到了玛蒂尓德的房间，敲了敲门，走了进去。  
“请把门锁上吧。”房间里头传来了玛蒂尓德的声音。于连照着做了，但当他转过身了，却发现玛蒂尓德正站在她身后，穿的不是白天的衣服，而是一件薄薄的睡衣，而且还是那天晚上的那一件。  
“晚餐时你问我为什么还没有结婚。”还未等于连作出反应，玛蒂尓德先开了口，“索雷尔先生，你也认为想我这样贵族女子，就是命中注定要走进婚姻，然后拿着丈夫的钱挥霍一辈子吗？”  
于连不知该怎么回答，这可不是他想要商议的细节。  
“女子也可以工作。像女飞行员、女记者、女摄影师……可惜这些我都不会做，我只是想用我所拥有的财产让我快乐罢了。告诉我，于连，什么能让你快乐？”  
于连很难集中起精神来思考这一十分微妙的问题，因为玛蒂尓德是这样的穿扮站在那里，双手放在背后，如此美妙。  
“但是……”于连低下眼帘。他感到喉咙有些发干，一种莫名的喜悦和来自道德的谴责在他内心纠缠着，让他有些不知所措。但玛蒂尓德的双臂已缠上了于连的脖颈，于连能透过薄薄的布料感受到她手臂的柔软。她的柔软的双唇轻贴在于连的耳侧，若有若无地触碰着他的耳垂，每一丝带着体温的吐息都送进了他的耳窝：“我可看惯了正人君子的作态，我可不希望你也像那些人一样是个伪君子。”  
于连在这语气中听出了一些威胁的意味，他不喜欢，甚至有些害怕这种带着隔阂的亲密，但是玛蒂尓德的那双看着他的蓝眼睛却像是一个深渊，他无论如何警醒都只会无尽地下坠，他只能选择服从。  
玛蒂尓德把手指伸进他那头柔软的卷发中，看着于连。四目相对，一方是于连那双又大又黑的眼镜，带着戒备和沉迷，一方是玛蒂尓德蔚蓝的双眼，流露出几分戏谑和有些虚假的柔情，一人警惕，一人刻意，各怀心思。玛蒂尓德的吐息中带着甜腻的味道，轻拂过于连脸上的绒毛，离他迟疑的双唇仅差毫厘。她微微低下头，如蜻蜓点水一般在于连的唇上轻轻掠过，这样的浅尝辄止像是挑衅，又像是一种勾引。  
于连犹豫了一下，将自己的舌贴上了玛蒂尓德的唇缝，温热的涎液随着渗入了她的薄唇。他小心地试探着，想在她的领地寻找一片他的位置。他放下了他的防备，面对这样一个美人，他只想把其他的一切抛却在脑后，与她肆意交缠。这让他的吻变得有侵略性起来，一步一步地进犯着玛蒂尓德的口腔，像是要将这温软占为己有。玛蒂尓德呼吸稍稍一窒，却不愿就此让于连得逞，于连想要扮演一个纵情风月的角色，而玛蒂尓德却更想做一个主导者。她滑腻的软舌与他相触便躲开，接着又立即侵入他的腔壁，温柔地舔弄着，却不给于连进入自己的地盘。就这样纠缠了几个回合，他们才真正地吻在了一起。  
温情的吻就像是打开一扇门的锁，唇舌翻搅后带出银丝则是意乱情迷的开端。于连微微喘着气，微微颤抖的睫毛暗示着他内心的欢愉；玛蒂尓德脸颊微红，碧海般的瞳眸中似乎带着无限的柔情，还带着几分媚态。  
于连解下了自己的衣物，玛蒂尓德在一旁静静地看着。于连苍白的皮肤和瘦弱的身躯都不像是一个退伍的士兵，只有他小腿上那个可怕的伤疤是战争留下的唯一的痕迹。除此之外，他圆润的肩头，带着几道不明显的肌肉线条的小腹，展现出柔韧的劲道的背部，都让玛蒂尓德忍不住在上面游走。如果一定要找一位丈夫，像于连这样的人也是个不错的选择。但这个想法只是在她的脑海中转眼即逝。  
而于连则一直看着她的眼睛，哪怕彼此间并不美好的关系早已是心知肚明，那双眼睛还是让于连忍不住一时间恍惚觉得他们之间多少会有些情谊在。他有些失神，向玛蒂尓德走去，想把她揽在怀里，但下一秒便被一股猛力推翻到地上，头撞倒地面带来的疼痛让他感到阵阵眩晕。  
玛蒂尓德压在他的身上，手肘隔着衣料碾着他的胸骨。她带着一丝讥讽看着他，用一种非常刻意的语调说道：  
“其实没有什么细节可以讨论的，雷纳尔会把一切要求告诉你。只要你能同意。”  
但于连并没有听进去什么，他已经完全被玛蒂尓德吸引住了。她将手伸向她胸衣的系带，那衣物便不再挂得住，滑落到了地上。玛蒂尓德纤细的身影，凹凸有致的胯部，精致婀娜的腰身，圆润紧实的屁股，一切都一览无余。在他的眼眸注视下，她带着一丝羞赧，向他展示着自己最低的防线。  
“你同不同意？”  
“好……”  
于连不管这个答应在以后会带来什么影响，会给他们二人的生活带来多大的改变，他现在只想把她翻到身下，尽情享受今晚的欢愉。


End file.
